<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver over Gold by Graydove71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601807">Silver over Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71'>Graydove71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Age Play Little Harry Potter, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Omega, Asexual Harry Potter, BAMF Blaise Zabini, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Theodore Nott, Black Hermione Granger, Bonding, Bottom Hermione Granger, Classification AU, Cute Harry Potter, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Theodore Nott, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter-centric, Harry gets all the hugs, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Littles Are Known, M/M, Master/Pet, Neutral Neville Longbottom, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Omega Ron Weasley, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Papa Blaise, Protective Blaise Zabini, Protective Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slight discrimination, Top theodore nott, Voldemort (Harry Potter) Dies, mostly fluff some angst, protective Theodore Nott, queer platonic relationship, some spelling errors are on purpose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting their Classifications the Golden Gryffindor Trio find themselves bound to the three Silver Princes of Slytherin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaise Zabini &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue History and Background</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  This story is my first attempt at an age play story where the idea came out from an idea for a BTS story but as I am not comfortable in writing about real people so the story was shifted to take place in the Harry Potter Universe and use its characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as people could recall both Muggle and Magical when they reached the age of adult hood their body would change into one of seven, some said eight different Classifications. The Classifications were long ago labeled and most people accepted them even the Muggles who doubted the existence of Magic. The Classifications were separated into three categories, dominants which included Alphas, Masters, and Caregivers. On the other side there were the submissive which included Omegas, Pets, and Littles and finally the final category was the Neutrals.</p><p>
  <strong>Information about of the Classifications</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alpha &amp; Omega</strong>
</p><p>One of the most prominent types of Dominants in the world at twenty-one percent of the adult population were typically bond with Omegas who made up twenty percent of the population. At least once every other month an Omega, both male and female would go into a heat period where for a day or two would be overcome with a desire and need to mate with their Alpha. Until they actually meet their Alpha in person an Omega will not go into a Heat Cycle. Due to focusing on nothing but sex for the entire  Heat Cycle any children or people the Mating Pair has Guardianship of must be watched over by others.  Omegas, once more both male and females, could get pregnant and were the ones most likely to produce offspring than any other Classification. One of the main deciding factors for a persons in gaining an Alpha or Omega Classification according to years of research was that one of the pair had creature blood in their bloodline. Once an Alpha and Omega were given their classification their results would also reveal to them their destined mated. Among themselves Alpha and Omegas usually refereed to themselves as Mates and the Alpha would do their best to support their Omega even especially when said Omega was with child. When one of the mates has no or little Creature blood in their family they are found to be Classified as an Omega. Due to the presence of Creature Blood resulting in a Alpha/Omega there is not non-magic using Muggle that has this Classification.  Unlike most dominants an Alpha is not necessary larger or more muscular than their submissive and it is not a strange sight to see an Omega who is even a head taller than their Alpha. Omegas have long been discriminated against in the working world, both Magical and Muggle, as they are expected to stay home and take care of their kids. Omega and Alpha are able to produce scents to detect each other as well as calming each other down. An out of control Alpha can only be stopped by its Omega or said Alpha in danger of hurting one of its offspring or a Little. Strength wise even if they may sometimes shorted than other Dominants the only ones who can over power an Alpha is a Caregiver. An Alpha and Omega have heightened senses of smell that allow them to find each other even when one is hidden by magic. During a Classification test in the Magical World an Alpha releases a deep red glow, while an Omega has a light blue one once the glow is gone a parchment will appear listing who their mate is.</p><p>
  <strong>Master &amp; Pets</strong>
</p><p>Both Master and Pets make up seventeen percent of the populations. Though the gender public referee to this Classification as Master and Pet or the less kind name of Master and Slave the ones who hold these Classification just call themselves bonded and the top and bottom. Even thought the dominant of these bonded pair is called Master by other Classifications they never take advantage or even do anything that would hurt their submissive either physical or mental pain. Just like an Alpha/Omega when they get their Classification their results will contain a possible person to bond with, but unlike Alpha/Omegas a Master and Pet can choose a different person to bond with. Female Pets can get pregnant thought their chances of this happening is more likely when they are with their listed Master. Unlike their Omega counterparts a Pet will have not trouble finding jobs though they are prevented from working in the same location with their Master unless they are hired as their assistance or secretary. While not as protective of an Alpha, a Master will do everything they can to protect their Pet short of killing themselves or a Little. Years of researched has determined that a Classification of a Master or Pet is akin to Alpha and Omega but without the creature blood. During a Magical Classification test a Master exhibits a green glow while a pet shows an orange one before the glow vanishes the name of their bonded will form from the aura.</p><p>
  <strong>Caregivers &amp; Littles</strong>
</p><p>Caregivers make up only seven percent while Littles only make up two percent of the population. All Littles are asexual no matter what age range they fall into and while Caretakers are their dominants it does not stop the Caretaker from finding someone to produce their own children with though most prefer not to. Due to how small of the population gets Classified as Littles all other dominants and submissive do their best to protect them, but their primary support is their Caregiver. A Caregiver can have multiple designations from their partners due to the age range that a Little but the most prominent one used are Mommy and Daddy. A Little could range in ages from one year old to fifteen years with a secondary Classification depending on what age they were. From the ages of one to four was consider a baby/toddler while ages five to ten are just considered to be kids and from eleven to fifteen were considered tween/teen. The Caregiver were both the largest and strongest of the Dominants types so that they may easily carry and care for their Littles. Due to the rarity of Littles in the overall population there is less research done on this type of submissive leading to more speculations about them. Some hold the opinion that a Little came into their Classification due to an extremely bad childhood which caused a Pet or Omega to change their Classification into a Little. There are some believe thanks to a belief that Lord Voldemort had been a little who had never found a Caretaker had gone insane being unable to be properly taken care of leading into new laws that as soon as a Little was Classified unattached Caregivers were gathered to see if the Little choose them. For unlike other pairs Littles did not have a destined partner but had to find one that worked best for them. Until a Little bonded with their Caretaker they can be watched over by almost any other Classification apart from the Neutral.   In the Magical Community as soon as a Little find their Caretaker the first thing that they do together is going shopping for the Little's supples.  One of the first thing every single Little picks out, no matter the age range, is a stuffed toy.  For some reason this first stuffed toy has been found to be an anchor point along with their Caretaker and the Little will guard it more than any item they ever receive.  Only under a Caretaker can they truly shift into their Little Space which a Little needs according to some theories, to keep their minds fully intact. Some Littles will spend most of their time in Little Space after they find their Caretaker but some can live perfectly "normal" lives and only slip at the least once a month for a full twenty-four hours. Regardless of how little or much time a Little spends in their Little Space each Little has trigger phrases or actions which can make them regress or return to their normal mind set.  These triggers can be both negative such as meeting an abuser, or positive like finding a toy their Little side loves after they had lost it,  A male Little no matter the age range their Little Space occupies will never grow any natural facial hair. No matter the age range a Magical Little holds once they slip they need to be watched more closely than a normal child especially when they are in baby/toddler range due to them still having control of the Magical Cores. With the exception of Tween/Teen range Littles are forbidden from creating Potions or taking part in classes for Dark Arks, Care of Magical Creatures, or playing Quidditch just in case of slipping during them.  Surprisingly all Littles have a natural talent in performing Animagus transformation.  Once a Little has bonded to their Caregiver the pairs lives are joined so that forever and if one dies it will cause the other one to go into an insane rampage that will only end with the survivor's partners death. A Caregivers very presence is enough to calm down their little, unless of course said Little is throwing a tantrum due to the Caregiver. When taking the Classification test a Caregiver gives off a Purple glow while a Little gives off a shade of yellow the brighter the glow the younger their little space is.</p><p>
  <strong>Neutrals</strong>
</p><p>A Neutral Classification make up fifteen percent of the population and are neither overly dominant or submissive and can marry with any other free Classification, with the exception of a Little. While the Neutrals tend to call themselves "Normal" each other group of Classifications have a different name for them. They are called Betas by both Alpha and Omegas, while a Master and Pet tend to call them Switches. A Little depending on the relationship with a Neutral can call them anything from Babysitter to Aunt/Uncle. Unfortunately, with anyone not part of their immediate family, a Neutral tends to be the one who shows the most discrimination to other Classifications. Neutrals also blocked out any research into why a person would gain a Neutral Classification. A Neutral will only glow a soft gray during a Classification test</p><p>
  <strong>Hybrids</strong>
</p><p>The last one percent of the population is referred to as a Hybrid which is when a person shows traits from more than one Classification. Due to their low population only a single Hybrid will exists on the Earth at a given moment. This makes it hard for any research to be taken on what causes a Hybrid to appear as no common factors have not been found between the short list of Hybrids that have appears since it had been discovered. Hybrids when they take the test their body will be covered by the two, or more auras showing what Classifications they possess before turning black</p><p>Some people combined with other Classifications to create either a triad or a clan depending on the size of the group. The only real rule in these relationships is that there is never more than one of a type of Classification. A triad usually forms as a Neutral joins in an Alpha/Omege mateship or a Master/Pet bonding.  A Clan is usually formed between couples of the different Classifications and is usually started by several couples wanting too help raise children or help care for a Little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Events before the story takes place.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After Voldemort had returned after the Triwizard Tournament Albus Dumbledore who having seen how badly Harry had been treated at the Dursley's house was thanks to using Harry's memory of the battle in the Graveyard able to prove that both Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew were alive freeing Sirius from having to be on the run. Since Harry needed blood wards to protect him from Voldemort and his Death Eater Albus talked the Sirius and Harry to blood adopt each other thus creating a connection between them and getting Harry away from the Dursleys for good. As a free man Sirius finally admitted his feeling for Remus Lupin. Due to his forced creature blood Remus had been a Alpha but without a mate and with Sirius confession as well as finding his mate in the fellow Order of the Phoenix Member, Nymphadora Tonks. Being without a mate for so long Remus accepted both of them as they formed a triad. For Harry going from having only an abusive family to three loving semi-parents had been a shocked but it lead to one of the best times of his life since his parents had dies all those years ago. It was also around this time that Harry became aware that as his friends and classmates began to start to date in the few years before they received their Classifications Harry took no notice of anyone and would rather curl up against one of his new guardians and read a book. During his fifth year Harry began to suffer from nightmares that after talking with Sirius he found were caused by his connection to Voldemort. Albus and Harry's new guardians had tried to get him to learn Occlumency but after a few lessons learned that thanks to a Horcux connected to Harry's sole it was impossible to for him to block out Voldemort. Doing so researched Albus had found a ritual where they could use the Horcrux attached to Harry to destroy any other Horcrux Voldemort had created in his life at the same time. At the end of the year they decided to put their plan into place as Harry walked willing into a trap set for him in the Ministry of Magic. As the Order took on the Death Eaters Albus and Harry confronted Voldemort. The Dark Lord tried to force Albus to kill Harry as he fully opened their connection which was just what they wanted as with an ancient spell that cast a blast of energy through the connection which sought out Voldemrorts' Horcruxs and destroyed them. As Voldemort felt the missing pieces of his soul be destroyed he pulled himself away from Harry and in a dazed stated cast a dark curse. Without even thinking about it Albus leap forward and took the blunt of the spell as the pain became too much for Voldemort leading to both men's death and Harry passing out.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry woke up a week had passed and he his fame had been double for his part in stopping Voldemort once and for all but all Harry wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry for Dumbledore's sacrifice. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks had shared a look as they pulled Harry into a tight hug letting him cry his eyes out at the Headmaster's death. Each of them after watching Harry over the last summer had guessed which Classification he would get when he came of age. Harry's sixth year nothing really happened with Voldemort dead and his top Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban. Not having to worry about Voldemort showing up Harry for once was able to be a normal student. But as Harry and his friends were having a good year the same could not be said for several students in Slytherin House as with their fathers' being found to be members of Voldemort's inner circle Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy positions in the school had shifted downward. As two members of what was called the Three Slytherin Princes the pair were now constantly harassed outside of the any teacher's sight. The only thing that surprised them was that the so called Gryffindor Golden Trio did not take part in it in fact the three actively tried to the other students to leave the pair alone. The only other alley that Theo and Draco had was the third Prince who had managed to stay clean of the rot from Voldemort's association due to his family's neutrality. However, near the end of the school year a couple of students, lead by Ginny Weasley flat out attacked all three of the Princes as she yelled that the school would better without their lot in it. As Ginny raised her wand to signal the attack of the three Slytherins, Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed forward to shield them disarming Ginny and making the others flee. Ginny had screeched, mostly at Harry, about how could they protect baby Death Eaters. The Slytherin Princes were surprised when it was not Harry but Ron who told the girl to let it go pointing out that during the entire year as they were bullied by the other students not a single member of the Slytherin Princes had even fought back. It took Harry pointing out that Ginny was behaving more like a Death Eater than they were that caused the red head to run away screaming that trusting the Slytherins was going to get them into trouble one day. Ron had just shook his head at his sister's retreating back as the Golden Trio made sure that Draco and the others had not been hurt. From that day a grudging respect grew between the two groups which even had them sharing the same train car during the ride home for the summer.</p><p> </p><p>Due to the Classification test taking part during a student's Seventh year would play a part in the books a student would need all Seventh years students were told to come to Hogwarts with their parent of guardians one at a time over the summer for testing. On the day of his own test Harry had shown up with Sirius alone as Tonks had gone into a heat cycle meaning she and Remus were busy. The pair walked to the Hospital Wing where Harry was tested under the watchful eyes of not only Madam Pomfry but Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape. As Harry drank the Classification potion a wave of magic washed over him changing color a couple of minutes before turning yellow of middle intensity showing his Little space feel somewhere between five and ten years old. As the others moved forward to congratulate him Harry fell to his knees with his hands held protective over his head as the words of the Dursleys zoom through his head. "<em>Littles are freaks even more than you. All Littles should be rounded up and shot. Littles what the point of them nasty people who should not be around normal people.</em>" Unknown to Harry he had without even finding a Caregiver had slipped into his head space as he rocked back and forth calling for his Papa. The others in the room looked shocked as Madam Pomfrey rushed to her office to find the records of the other students already tested to find out if a Caregiver had been found so that they could bring them into comfort Harry. Finding that three students have been found to be classified as a Caregiver she rushed off to bring them in, while the others tried to comfort Harry who was not rocking back and forth on the floor curled into a ball not even seeming to notice the others. A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey comes out of her office followed by the three students who had been shown to be Caregivers. Sensing them Harry finally stopped rocking back and forth but his tears continued to fall like streams from his eyes.</p><p>"Hush little one every thing is going to be alright," Padma Patil said only a little shocked to see the identity of the Little. However, as she began to approach him to comfort him Harry took off one of his shoes and threw it at her. Seeing this as Harry not accepting the fellow Caretaker Susan Bones tried to calm Harry down by singing a lulliby. She was only able to get out a few words before Harry's magic sent her flying across the room and into the wall where she collapsed into a heap on the floor. The last of the Caretakers gulped having seen what had happened to the other two but he squared his shoulders and move forward.</p><p>"Come now what is the matter," Micheal Corner asked only for Harry to growl at him as he stamped on the Ravenclaw Caretakes's foot with enough force it actually broke one of his toes. As Micheal hopped away in pain Harry curled back into a ball the short lived calm ending as he went back to rocking himself on the floor.</p><p>Pomfrey was about to bring out the list from last year to see if there had been any Caretakers that have already left Hogwarts who still did not have a Little to take care of when the door to the Hospital Wing opened and the the next person who was scheduled for testing walked in. The student stopped in place as did his mother as they took in the scene before them. Blaise seeing Harry curled up on the ground moved forward and to the shock of everyone pulls Harry into his lap and begins to rock the other boy gently in his arms. "What is wrong Harry?" the tall dark skinned boy asked as Harry's sobs began to subside thanks to Blaise's rocking.</p><p>"I am a fweak just like they always said," Harry said in a small voice.</p><p>"You are not a freak Harry whoever told you that could not be more wrong," Blaise said a little sternly as without thinking bent down and kiss Harry on his forehead.</p><p>At the kiss all traces of Harry's tears vanish as he lays his head on the other boy's shoulder with a content sigh of "Papa." As Harry seemed to fall asleep Madam Pomfry just to be sure had Blaise drink the Classification Potion and to no ones surprise it showed the Italian boy was a Caregiver.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Side Character Information</strong>: As this story will be focusing on Little Harry, Papa Blaise, as well as the other members of the Golden Trio and Silver Princes I am going to put down some information about side characters that may appear in the story such as what their classification is as well as who they are attached to and possibly some background information about them.</p><p> </p><p>Albus Dumbledore: A Master who had been forced to battle his Pet, Gellert Grindelwald, which lead him to a position of power that he felt he did not deserve. Albus had moved to create a law for finding a Caregiver for newly presented Littles after seeing Tom Riddle's fall to becoming Lord Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>Tom Riddle/Voldemort: A Little who had never found a Caregiver thus had never been able to deal with the harshness of life by finding his Little Space. Lead two wars against Magical Great Britain only to be stopped both times by fellow Little Harry Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva McGonagall: A Pet bond to her Master Pomona Sprout and Current Headmistress of Hogwarts. Had to keep secret her Classification from the Ministry to achieve her rank in the school, thanks to both Albus turning a blind eye and the gentle nature of her Master.</p><p> </p><p>Pomona Sprout: A Master who is bonded to Minerva McGonagall one of the most caring Professors at Hogwarts she prefers to let people do their own thing and has no issue with working for her own Pet.</p><p> </p><p>Filius Flitwick: A rare creature blooded Caregiver. He has yet to find a Little but has adopted all the students of Hogwarts as his own. As a world renowned Duelist and his views of the students he is Hogwarts greatest protection if an enemy were to breach the schools Wards.</p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape: An Alpha who had been mated to Regulus Black before he died. It was Regulus's death coupled with Voldemort going after his old school friend Lily that made this former Death Eater into Harry's secret protector.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy Pomfrey: A Neutral who care more about the student's of Hogwarts health than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius Black: Though he was raised in a family of almost all Neutrals who hated any other Classification, Sirius who was also a Neutral never gave into that line of though he is bonded to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Is Harry's Guardian.</p><p> </p><p>Remus Lupin: An Alpha due to being bitten by a werewolf in his youth he had been shocked when he did not receive a parchment with his mate's name on it when he presented. It was not until year later when he first met Nymphadora Tonks during a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix that he found his mate when she approached him. He is currently mated to both her and Sirius Black with Harry as his adopted son.</p><p> </p><p>Nymphadora Tonks: An Omega who not presented until recently due to fact that when the parchment listing her mate appeared neither she or her parents had recognized the name. It was only recently that she had meet her Alpha and had bonded with him as well as Sirius Black to form a triad with Harry Potter as their charge.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur Weasley: An Alpha mated to Molly Weasley nee Prewett his is one of the few with creature blood in his family left due to dilution of it.</p><p> </p><p>Molly Weasley: An Omega mated to Arthur Weasley is a stereotypical Omega who does not mind staying at home and take care of her family she was shocked when she had been Classified as an Omega as there is not a drop of creature blood in the Prewett line.</p><p> </p><p>Bill Weasley: An Omega mated to Fleur Delacour it was only in the last two years since he had meet his Alpha and presented.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur Delacour: An Alpha thanks to her the Veela blood of her line she is mated to Bill Weasely and is in the process of getting him to agree to take her name.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie Weasley: A Master who has yet to find his pet</p><p> </p><p>Percy Weasley: the only Neutral in the family is currently courting the Master/Pet couple of Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint</p><p> </p><p>Fred Weasley: A Little in the age range of tweens/teens loves to pull pranks. His Caretaker is his own twin brother. When he is not in his Little Space he and George run a joke shop.</p><p> </p><p>George Weasley: Fred's Caretaker helps plan and pull of the pranks with him as well as own a business together.  The only real difference in the Twins relationship after getting Classified was that George took over the leadership role from his older brother.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Granger: Are Hermione's Muggle parents and are both understanding Neutrals.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius Malfoy: A Master who was a willing supporter of Voldemort now in Azkaban for life.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa Malfoy: A Pet whose had been bound to someone else before Lucius killed him and forced her to bond with him under threat to her baby son, Draco. She has yet to reveal to Draco the fact that Lucius was not his father.</p><p> </p><p>Adriana Zabini: A Master whose bonded would mysteriously die. It had taken a coupe of years before she realized that their deaths were caused by a foreign House Elf working for someone who was trying to claim her as their own. Thanks to her son being Harry's caretaker she is partially his grandmother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it seems I have picked up a troll on my stories, so I am going to explain a few things.  First all troll comments will be deleted without a single second of thought.  Two I tag very clearly my couple and usually who is the top and who is the bottom in the relationship, I prefer a bottom Harry, so if you do not like it do not read it.  Also since the troll has assumed my gender I will reveal I am a cis-male who is a Homoromantic Asexual.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Trip to Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry experiences, what to him, is his first ever shopping spree all for him as he meets his friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I have read too many Non-Sexual Age play stories where the person is in a young space that requires them to wear diapers or pull up and I think that is skipping over some of the people who have older spaces.  Also that way Harry can communicate with his Papa in more than happy noises or crying.  Also decided to add a slight speech impedament where his "r" come out as "w"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry felt more content than he had ever felt before as he sat on his new Papa's lap and leaned his head against his shoulder. Blaise for his part could not stop a soft smile from leaving his face as he slowly rocked Harry in his arms. The moment ended too soon for the new pair as Headmistress McGonagall softly clapped her hands together to make the pair look up at her from their spot on the floor. "Well Mr. Zabini," she began.</p><p>"Not Misew, Papa," Harry corrected her without even lifting his head from Papa's shoulder.</p><p>McGonagall gave the new Little an indulgent smile as she continued "Alright Harry, well Papa Zabini you know have a very important job to do today." Harry looked up at the tone and saw the older Witch giving him an even sterner look than usual; that is until she sees him looking wherein she smiles at him and even sticks out her tongue making him giggle. "In Diagonal Alley there is a specially shop for all newly classified people and while the rest can visit it within the first month of the getting their Classification done it is necessary for a Caregiver to take their Little right away to get them all the necessary supplies. And as you are newly classified yourself you shall be accompanied by both Harry's Guardian as well as your own," she states looking over at Blaise's mother who was a rather busy woman and had only scheduled time to accompany her son for his test.</p><p>"Though we might find an alternate if your Guardian can not make it."</p><p>"That would be most helpful," Adriana giving Minerva a slight bow. "Might I suggest Severus since he is normally a stand in while Blaise in here at Hogwarts?"</p><p>"What do you say Severus?" Minerva asked leaning a little into Pomona in case the Potion Master caused a scene due to his still intense hatred of James.</p><p>"If I must," Severus said in a drawing voice not wanting the others to know that he actually found how Harry was acting quite cute.</p><p>"That is settled then the four of you can use my floo since it looks like Harry is old enough," Madam Pomfrey said with a smile as Severus and Sirius help Blaise to his feet. As he stood up Harry shifted his body to hug his Papa like a koala with one of Blaise's hand cupped under him to keep him secure.</p><p>"One of the advantages from having a Little be Magical," Blaise thought to himself "is that they could recall forms of Magical transport." Meaning Harry did not freak out as the group approached the flames of the fire place to travel to the Magical shopping district. Harry did end up wrapping his arms and legs tighter around his Papa as they traveled together, however, not that Blaise minded as he rubbed a comforting hand down his Little's back. Once they arrived in a side room of the Leaky Cauldron it took the group a moment to get Harry down and just hold Blaise's hand. Harry almost cried as he though he had done something wrong and that his Papa was trying to get rid of him already. but Blaise informed him in a soft voice that they all knew Harry was not one for the spotlight and his big self would not want to share the information that he was Little with everyone. Surprisingly it was Snape who really helped as he told Harry it was like a game where you did not want strangers to know about you so you pretended to act like they were. Sirius gaped in shock as Harry accepted the "game" as he got down still holding his Papa's hand tightly and reached over to take hold of as he called it Uncle Padfoot's hand. Severus cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on Harry, who giggled as he felt the the water like effects of the spell, before the group left the room they had flooed into.</p><p> </p><p>As a Magical Protection from a small portion of the Neutral population who showed hatred geared towards the other Classifications the story they were looking for could only be found by a submissive for their first visit. As soon as they walked into the Alley Harry stopped and looked around in childlike wonder before Papa gently squeezed his hand making him recall the game as he lead the group down a side street and than another and even a dead end. When he reached the dead end Harry walked right at the wall pulling Papa and Uncle Padfoot along while behind them Severus hid a smile knowing what was to come next. Just like the barrier to reach Platform 9 3/4 Harry walked through the wall and stopped before a huge store front for a place called Classy's which according to their signage had everything a Little, Omega, and Pet could want with gifts for their Dominants. Blaise had to tighten his grip on Harry's hand who seeing the story tried to run forward. "Slow down Harry it is not going anywhere," Blaise said with a slight laugh at the pout on his Little's face. Harry gave him a quick nod as he slowed down to match his Papa's pace as they entered the store.</p><p>"Now as a Little visiting for the first time," Severus said reading one of the notices on the front door "Harry can claim three toys free of charge."<br/>Harry's face broke into a huge grin three toys he must have won the lottery or something that was more than he had ever had at the Dursleys. The grin slide off his face as soon as he thought of the Dursleys and thinking about how much a freak he must be for being a little. "And you are now out in public as a little what if Rita Skeeta showed up and found you than everyone would know what a freak you are and than Papa will leave you," a small nasty voice said in his mind. Harry let out a soft whimper as he let go of Blaise and Sirius's hands and clapped them over his head to hopefully drown out the mean voice.</p><p>"It is alright Harry," Blaise said pulling him into a tight hug "Papa is here I will not let anyone hurt you."</p><p>"You might want to get him to the toy section right away that usually helps during a Little's first visit," a sales clerk said who had come over to greet them. She than turned around and with a smile lead the group into the store turning left at an intersection and shortly got them to a aisle lined from floor to ceiling with every type of toy imaginable both Muggle and Magical. Seeing it Harry dropped his hands, as well as his mouth at all of it.</p><p>"Would you like help picking out your toys Harry or do you want to do it yourself?" Blaise asked retaking Harry's hand.</p><p>"I think I need help Papa I nevew had a toy befowe beside Cousin Dudley's bwoken toy solidew I stolled," Harry said before his face fell wondering if he would be punished for stolling something.</p><p>"That is stole, Harry," Papa said with a soft smile as he lead Harry down the aisle to help him pick out a toy. Severus and Sirius turned to the clerk to ask about other items they would need for a new Little.</p><p>As they moved down the fairly empty aisle due to both the time of day as well as rarity for a Little Classification Harry let out a gasp and pulled Blaise over to a display of stuffed animals. "Look at the kitty Papa he looks so cute can I have him?" Harry said bouncing on his heels as he pointed to a stuffed cat that had orange coloring on its top and a white belly.</p><p>"Of course Harry," Papa said as he reached and pulled the cat down placing it in Harry's hands who immediately started to hug it.</p><p>"Hello thewe Sammy," Harry said giving the stuffed cat a kiss on his patterned nose.</p><p>"So his name is Sammy?" Blaise asked smiling at seeing Harry hug the toy as if he wanted to make sure no one took it from him.</p><p>"Of couwse his name is Sammy Papa," Harry said letting out a giggle at his Papa silliness.</p><p>"Well than hello Sammy I am Harry's Papa," Blaise said shaking one of the tiny paws attached to the toy making Harry give him a beaming smile. "So do you think Sammy would like another friend?" Blaise said gesturing to the wall of stuffed animals.</p><p>"Would you Sammy?" Harry said looking down at the cat.</p><p>"<em>Nope I am happy with just the two of us for now</em>," Harry heard Sammy say</p><p>"Sammy said he is happy with just it being the two of us fow now," Harry said knowing somehow that Papa and others would be unable to understand him. Papa nodded at the information as he wrapped an arm around Harry's elbow, so that Harry could still hold onto Sammy with both hands. and lead him further down the aisle. By the time the pair had returned to Severus and Sirius Harry had also chosen a coloring book, with a thirty-two color box of crayons, as well as a set Magical games that were like the Muggle games of Battleship and Guess Who. After Harry had introduced Sammy to both Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Sev, something that shocked the Potion Master speechless, the group head out to the clothing section. Harry was once more in shock as he took in all the clothing for having always worn either Dudley's hand-me downs or Robes to see what passed on Magical Kid's clothing was a bit much. He first just decided to pick out some plain shirts and pants that looked comfy but Blaise, Sirius and Severus would have none of it as they pulled down clothing for him to try on until he was almost forced to the floor under their weight of them all. With a chuckle Blaise helped Harry to changing room so he could test out how the clothes felt to him. He was glad he did for the simple clothes he had picked up felt scratching and uncomfortable when he put them on. Harry found that for some reason the best clothing had either cartoon or superhero characters on them. By the time they left the clothing section Harry had at least seventeen new shirts , ten shorts, nine pairs of pants, and a couple of packages of Disney character underwear. Harry had chided his Papa when Blaise tossed the Underwear on top of the pile of clothing saying telling him undies should not be show to girls. Everyone let out a disguised laugh as Harry snatched the undies off the top and buried them in the picked out clothing. Sending the pile of clothes to the front with the rest of their order so far, apart from Sammy, the group head out for other supplies a new Little might need. As Harry's Little Space was not in the youngest group they passed over diapers, pull up and sippy cups as they moved on to cartoon themed cups and plates. Due to there not being many pieces of plates and silverware for Littles they were placed beside the other utensils from the other Classifications leading to a fuller aisle.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Blaise what are you doing here?" a voice called out as Harry looked over some plates with some superhero he did not recognize that had the name Bigglsewent the Snappy Muggle Hider, according to the label on the plate. Looking up Harry moved closer to his Papa as he recognized Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott approaching them.</p><p>"Yeah I thought you were just getting tested today there is no way you should be here so soon," Theo said before he recognized the person holding onto his friend. "Harry?"</p><p>"It is alright Harry they will not hurt you," Blaise whispered into his ear when he felt Harry tense up beside him.</p><p>"Hello," Harry said softly looking down and shuffling his right foot into the floor making Theo and Draco's mouths fall open in shock as they looked at up at Blaise and mouthed the word "<em>Little</em>" and received a nod of confirmation.</p><p>"Hello Harry I must say that is a nice looking cat," Draco said getting the Little's attention.</p><p>"His name is Sammy," Harry said looking up with a smile almost making the Slytherin Ice Prince heart melt.</p><p>"Well hello Sammy nice to meet you I am Theodore Nott," the Slytherin Fire Prince said shaking the stuffed cat's paw making Harry giggle as he turned to Draco who after a quick nudge from Theo followed suit.</p><p>"So what are you do doing here? Blaise asked the pair.</p><p>"We came with our partners for our first trip and they have gone off ahead," Draco said as the three begin to talk about the results of their test. Harry found the conversation rather boring and went back to looking at the set of plates. Without thinking Blaise let go of Harry's hand as he talked with his old friends and with Sirius and Severus once more talking to the clerk none of them noticed as Harry walk away as he looked at the plates. Before long Harry looked up and saw he was alone making his bottom lip quiver while in the back of his mind he knew he should remain strong and that Papa would find him soon.</p><p>"Harry it has been to long," a voice cried out as Harry found himself almost tackled to the ground and his vision blocked by a bush of brown hair.</p><p>"Hewmione," he gasped out "you huwting Sammy."</p><p>"Sammy who is that?" Hermione asked pulling away from the hug worried that she had hurt some new pet of her friend. She had not expected what she saw as she pulled away and saw a stuffed orange and white cat held protectively in her friend's hands.</p><p>"This is Sammy, Hewmione he says hi," Harry said holding out the cat and smiled as with a bemused look Hermione shook its paw.</p><p>"Harry mate how have you been?" Ron asked coming over and moved to clapped a hand onto Harry's back only for Hermione to stop it and shoot him a look as she nodded to the stuff toy in their friend's hands.</p><p>"Wonny," Harry said turning to the read head and throwing his arms around the taller boy and tightly hugging him.</p><p>With Harry's head pressed into his chest Ron shot Hermione a look as he mouthed "<em>Why is it he can say your name perfectly but called me Ronny</em>?" Hermione had to place a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well, what do we have here a couple of unattended submissive to play with?" a voice said as Crabbe and Goyle walked around the corner and found the Golden Trio.</p><p>"Hello," Harry said recalling his Papa's words that he did not have to worry about the members of Slytherin House as he holds out Sammy for the pair to meet,</p><p>"Get that thing out of my face," Crabbe growled as he smacked Sammy out of Harry's hands. Harry look horrified as he bent to pick up Sammy and make sure he was okay as Ron and Hermione moved to block the Little from the pair.</p><p>"Get lost," Ron said clenching his fist getting ready to defend his friends.</p><p>"Yeah I don't think so Weasel," the new Master said as he and his pet advanced on the group.</p><p>"What is going on here?" a cold voice said from behind the Golden Trio.</p><p>"Ah Draco have you come along to have some fun with us," Goyle asked seeing the blonde,</p><p>"<strong>GET AWAY FROM MY OMEGA</strong>!," Draco shouted as he rushed forward followed by Theo. To the two Slytherin boy's shock Draco moved to stand before Ron while Theo moved to block Hermione from them.</p><p>"<strong>WHAT DID YOU TWO DO</strong>?" Blaise thundered seeing Harry on the ground. Both boys gulped in fear as Blaise pushed past the others and easily lifted both hulking boys off their feet and held them aloft.</p><p>"Blase what?" Crabbe choked out.</p><p>"Did you hurt Harry?" Blaise asked returning to his normally low and soft voice which scared Crabbe and Goyle making them utterly speechless.</p><p>"Papa I am fine but he huwted Sammy," Harry said from the floor still making sure Sammy was alright.</p><p>'What kind of people pick on a Little you both disgust me," Blaise said as he threw the pair out of the aisle and into a display case fulled of stuffed animals. Blaise than knelt down and waved his hand over Sammy silently casting a glow charm on his hand. "There Sammy should be all better," Blaise said ruffling his Little's hair.</p><p>"Thanks Papa," Harry said as he hugged his Papa with Sammy squished between them. Meanwhile Draco was sniffing Ron to make sure his Omega had not been hurt whole Theo was hugging Hermione possessively.</p><p>'Well that is an unexpected sight don't tell me the all three Slytherin Princes ended up being bond to the Golden Trio," Severus said as he, Sirius and the Sales clerk came to run over checking on the noise caused by Crabbe and Goyle flying into the case.</p><p>"It seems like it," Draco said having finished checking Ron out as he circled his Omega in his arms.</p><p>"Yeah funny how things work out," Theo said placing his chin on his Pet's shoulder.</p><p>"You think you are shocked try to get used to the thought of being mated to this git,"Ron said with hot hint of annoyance of who his mate was.</p><p>Mated" Harry asked tilting his head in confused his Little Space not recognizing the word.</p><p>"Language Ronald," Draco warned "Little ears are present."</p><p>"He means his Best Friend Forever," Blaise said putting it into terms that would not confuse the Little without having to do with the concept of dealing with marriage.</p><p>"Ah," Harry said nodding his understanding before looking at Ron, "that is no way to tweat your BBF Wonny." Draco and Hermione had to bit their bottom lips to see the Omega being told off by the Little.</p><p>"Oh come on give me a break Harry," Ron said bringing his hands together to plead to his friend.</p><p>"Aplogie to Uncle Dway," Harry said shaking a finger at Ron causing Draco to start at being called Uncle by the Little</p><p>"Fine I am sorry Draco," Ron said quickly with a slight blush making Harry claps his hands in joy.</p><p>"Yeah we are all fwiends again," Harry said making everyone chuckle.</p><p>"Man Littles are so cute I just want to eat the little darling up," the sales clerk said as she wiped a tear from her eyes from laughing at the scene before her.</p><p>"Can we go eat now?" Harry asked hearing the word "eat"</p><p>"As soon as we pay for everything Harry," Blaise said making Harry clap his hands again.</p><p>"Good I want McDonald's," Harry said.</p><p>"McDonald's?" Blaise asked confused looking to Hermione.</p><p>"A Muggle fast food place that has a meal specifically made for both kids and Littles,' Hermione explained.</p><p>"Very well since it is a special day," Blaise said as he planned to ask Hermione for both directions and some Muggle Money for the meal when Harry was distracted.</p><p>"Can Uncles DWay, Sev, Padfoot, Theo, Wonny and Aunt Hewmione come to?" Harry asked giving his Papa some puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Seriously why I am Ronny?" Ron quietly asked his Alpha.</p><p>"Hey you are not the only one or did you miss the Dray?" Draco responded back just as softly.</p><p>"I guess that is up to them Harry," Blaise said lifting Harry back up to his feet. Harry turned his puppy dog eyes on the others making Draco actually recoil a little before he like the others accepted. Harry gave a shout of joy as he pulled Blaise to the front of the store to pay for their purchases so they could go to eat. As Classifications also took place in the Muggle World they made not attempt to hide themselves as Hermione lead the group that now consisted of Draco's Mother as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined them. As the group of Witches and Wizard looked up at the menu Hermione, with Blaise's permission, took Harry up to order their own meals first. As Harry and Hermione waited not only for their food to arrive but for the others to order the meal the doors to the place banged open and in walked in a giant whale of a a man followed by a horse face woman and a chubby young male that was thicker than he was tall.</p><p>"Well there goes our plans for a pleasant meal," the man said as he laid eyes on Harry who flinched and hugged Sammy closer to himself.</p><p>"Look dad the Freak has gotten even freakier he is a little," the younger male said as he saw the stuffed cat in Harry's hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dursleys to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing like getting a take out at McDonald's unless it is you who gets taken out, just ask the Dursleys.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so there some racist language because The Dursleys suck so sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Vernon and Dudley approached Harry and Hermione they did not pay attention to the large group of people who were suddenly glaring at the pair. As Petunia went to follower her husband and son a familiar voice called out making the Neutral Muggle woman stop in her tracks. "Well hello Tuna Fish we need to have a word." The horse face woman ground her teeth at the old childhood nickname as she turns to face Severus Snape and to her utter horror right beside him was the former prisoner Sirius Black, not to mention the red headed man who had utterly destroyed their living room the last time she had seen her nephew.</p><p>"What do you want Sev?" she bit out.</p><p>"Just a word of advice Tuna Fish you do recall how quickly the Bonds formed between dominants and submissive happen in the our world compared to yours do you not?" he asked making Petunia recall how as soon as her sister received her Classification she had come home to introduce her new Pet bondmate, James Potter, to their folks. Lily had explained that unlike in the Normal world where a person would just get their new Classification in her freak world their results included the name of their partner. Which means her freak of a nephew's partner would be here and her family was in danger.</p><p>"Um Vernon,' she called but as usual when it came to dealing with the boy he did not pay attention to her. What was worse was her son seemed to have taken an interest in the black girl standing with Harry which based on some of her clothing marked her as a Pet.</p><p> </p><p>"You know for a speakchucker you are not have bad looking," Dudley said to Hermione making her shudder as he reached for her knowing that without magic she could not over power him based on his massive bulk.</p><p>"I see I did not beat you enough to get any part of your freakishness out," Vernon said as he reached over to take the stuffed cat from the boy's hands. With his hand mere inches from the toy a hand wrapped around his making him look up. Vernon let out a growl of anger how dare this young spearchucker touch him. "Get your dirty hands off me this is a family matter you fucking negro," Vernon aid through gritted teeth.</p><p>"You think you have the right to touch my Harry think again," Blaise said as he easily pulled Vernon's arm away from his little. Now Vernon was not the fighter than his son Dudley was but he knew how to throw his considerable weight around both literally and figuratively and he knew he could take this upstart down.<br/>"I told you to get your hands off me or do you not understand your betters," Vernon said.</p><p>"My betters? You? Don't make me laugh you don't even deserve to be in the same city as Harry or myself," Blaise said as he easily pulled Vernon's arm and forced it into the middle of his back and turned him back towards the fast food front door.</p><p>Meanwhile Dudley licked his lips as he took in the black girl in front of him, "Why are you wasting your time with a Little freak like Harry you need a real man such as myself."</p><p>"I have a real man in my life," Hermione said trying to move over to help Harry only for Dudley's hand to snap out and grab her elbow.</p><p>"Now don't be that I am offering you a great prize after all I would not normally go for one of your lot," Dudley said as he used his grip on her elbow to pull her into a kiss.</p><p>"<strong>LET HER GO</strong>," a voice growled from behind him making Dudley actually gulp as without thinking he released the hold he had on the black girl's elbow. Seeing the look of delight on the girl's face he guess the person behind him was her boyfriend or something. He would show her that despite his size he was the top boxer in England for his age group and wipe the floor with this "hero." It would be easier than he thought as he turned around and found a tall yet thin pale white boy. "You have no right to touch her," the boy said mankind Dudley smirk as he balled the hand that his bulk was blocking fro the other boy's view before he sent it in to land a fast blow to the boy's midsection. Which was only spoiled as the boy moved even quicker out of the way before his hand shot up and grabbed the collar of Dudley's shirt. "I had heard tales of how badly Harry's actual family was before but I had always assumed they were being exaggerated," the boy said as using his free hand blocked Dudley's hands as they tried to get free.</p><p>"Let go of me you freak," Dudley said realizing that if the boy heard stories of Harry's family that means he had to go to that freak school that Harry went to.</p><p>"Who exactly are you calling a freak I am well within my right right now to kill you if I want," Theo said without a hint of lying.</p><p>"Why cause I made moves on your Spearchuker girlfriend, as if," Dudley said with a forced laughed.</p><p>"Now I may not know what that means but I can tell by Hermione's face it was bad not that I would expect anything less after I heard you go after an innocent Little. And I could for Hermione is my submissive and I am her dominant," Theo said causing Dudley to gulp in fear as he knew the boy was not lying now which also explained how he was able to easily overpower Dudley for even he knew a dominant strength would increase when they were protecting their submissive. "On the way here Hermione was telling me about this type of restaurant and about how you can quickly get your food to go, well I think it is time for you to leave," Theo said as with a twist of his body tossed Dudley over his shoulder and sending him out the door, which Ron was holding open. As Dudley was being tossed out his father found himself being walked out by Blaise who as soon as they reached the door shifted his grip on the whale of a man to grab him by the collar of his shirt and his straining belt before he toss the man out like so much useless garbage. Turning around Blaise clapped his hands as if getting dirt off them before he rushed over to make sure Harry was okay.</p><p>"If you or you family comes near Harry again I will not be so nice," Blaise said as the horse face woman rushed out to make sure the two fat Muggle Bastards were alright. "It is okay Harry they are gone now," Blaise said reaching Harry and pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>"Papa no think I am a fweak?" Harry asked seeming to have fallen to the youngest age of his range.</p><p>"No Harry I know you are perfect just the way you are they are the freaks," Blaise said saw Harry wince at the word guessing that he had just found a trigger for Harry and making a vow to himself never to use the word again. "Is Sammy okay?" he asked hoping to distract Harry who turned to look down at his cat.</p><p>"He say he fine Papa still hungwy though," Harry said making Blaise laugh and give a kiss to his forehead. When Blaise turned to get Harry his food the work told him that both Hermione and Harry's meals had been refunded and the pair would eat for free. He explained, as he handed Blaise back the strange Muggle Money, that it was standard policy for anyone who had received discrimination on site due to their Classification. Blase thanks him as he took the two meals and handed it to Harry and Hermione. Blaise could not hold in a coo as he watched Harry's eyes light up seeing the box of McDonald's Little Meal and snatched it quickly from the tray to pull it open. Ignoring the food for the moment Harry reached in only to pull out a small item in plastic wrap. Ripping it open Blaise saw the item appeared to be a cheap plastic toy making him look to Hermione who nodded at a display. It seems that this Muggle fast food place had toys in their Kids and Littles' Meals and this month they were bath toys from a new movie called Muppet Treasure Island. Blaise was happy to see that Harry was back to being happy again the events with the Muggles who he had the misfortune of being related to utterly forgotten as he dunked his fries in ketchup and took a sip of his chocolate milk. Seeing that Harry was happy and was being watched over by Hermione, Blaise returned to place his own order with the others.</p><p> </p><p>"You know that food was not half bad," Draco said as the group left the restaurant a while latter.</p><p>"It was nice to see the might Draco slumming it," Ron teased as the pair walked arm in arm.</p><p>"Quite you," Draco said with a teasing tone as he kiss his Omega's cheek.</p><p>"Well this has been fun but I must get back to the school now I took too long at it is with you lot," Professor Snape said as he ruffled his Godson's hair making the Alpha give him a glare.</p><p>"Bye-bye Uncle," Harry said shocking the Potion Master at not only the new title but also the fact that the Little was giving him a tight hug.</p><p>"Um bye sprout," Snape said a little awkwardly as he patted Harry's back and took note of Harry's face falling at the nickname putting it away to ask Harry about it when he was out of his head space.</p><p>As soon as Snape left Apparating without even having to rush down an empty alley due to how large the group was they fell into discussion on what to do next. While Blaise would like to head home and start to move Harry in he knew his mother would not be there and she would literally kill him if he exuded her from helping. The problem of what to do next was actually solved by none other than Molly Weasley. "If I am not being too forward I would be honored if you all came over," she said. "I know Fred would like to meet Little Harry he has never meet another Little like himself." Hearing about another Little, Harry had clapped his hands and gave Blaise some puppy dog eyes as he held up Sammy.</p><p>"Please Papa can we go?" Harry begged.</p><p>"Of course Harry I know you consider the Weasleys your family as much as Sirius, Professor Lupin and his mate I think it is only fair I shall meet them," Blaise said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter I had some family issues along with my job to deal with, but hey next chapter Little Harry meets Little Fred so there's that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Play-dates and Tantrums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets a fellow Little and revives his Hogwarts letter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once everyone had traveled to the Burrow, Molly had lead Harry and Blaise away from the others. "Now Fred and George are home at the moment lets give them a big surprise," Molly said giving Harry a wink making the Little giggle. Molly was overjoyed that Harry had turned out to be a Little even thought her family was normal sized by Alpha/Omega standards she had always wanted more kids, but during her last pregnancy at the height of the first war against Voldemort when her brother's had died Molly had gone into premature labor almost losing Ginny. While Ginny had been saved the healers told her that she would never be able to have any more children something that broke her heart. Meeting Harry during his first train ride to Hogwarts after seeing him alone in her mind she had adopted the young too small boy. She had been happy when one of her kids had been classified as a Little thinking she could baby someone again only for Fred to be shown to be in the oldest age range of Littles, she stilled loved him but had been disappointed. But now here was Harry who while in the mid age range for Littles, which could let her be a grandmother for the boy if he accepted her. Molly smiled at Harry placing a finger to her lips in a single of silence as she made exaggerated movements to sneak up the stairs followed by Harry who was holding a hand to his mouth to stop his happy giggles and Blaise who was giving them fond looks. Reaching the third floor where George and Fred's rooms were she motioned for Harry to stand behind Blaise blocking him from view as she knocked on the door. "Boys are you brewing in there we have some guest who would like to meet you."</p><p>Inside the room the George called back, "We are give us a minute to get to a stopping place."</p><p>"Wonder what she wants," Fred said.</p><p>"Well I know she and dad took Ron and Hermione with those Slytherin dominants of theirs to Classy's maybe they meet Harry," George said. "Wait she wanted to asked if we were brewing you don't think..."</p><p>"Harry is a caregiver with a Little," Fred said almost slipping into his Little Space at the thought of meeting another Little. Seeing that Fred was on the verge of slipping George took over with the potions so his Little did not get hurt before they both turned to the door and opened it up. But rather than Harry standing beside their mother there was a tall black boy.</p><p>"Boys I would like to to meet Blaise Zabini a Caretaker and."</p><p>"Mom you have not been listening to Ginny have you I am good with George as my Caretaker I do not care that he is my brother I do not need to look for someone else," Fred said.</p><p>"What?" Molly asked confused but before she could ask for more details there was a loud sniffle as Harry ran away misunderstanding and thinking they wanted his Papa,</p><p>"Harry," Blaise said glaring at the twins before he rushed after his distressed Little.</p><p>"I hope you are happy with yourself Harry was feeling excited to meet you as a Little with his Papa we will talk about what brought this on latter you will both make it up to him," Molly said as she rushed after Blaise and Harry.</p><p>"Well fuck," Fred said having slipped during the events.</p><p>"Language," George said automatically. "We need a to make it up to Harry."</p><p>"I Know I can introduce him to Bingo Ate Bananas," Fred said as he rushed to his bed to pick up the first toy he had ever gotten as a Little a small white teddy bear with red paws pads and large black eyes.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry, Blaise and his mother had gone to see the twins Ron was laying on one of the love seats in the cozy living room as his Alpha tried once more to tame his wild red hair while Hermione sat on Theo's lap in a nearby chair. Suddenly a dark clothed blur rushed into the room and jumped onto Ron's stomach making him gasp in pain. Realizing the blur was Harry, Ron wraps his arms around his best friend and asked, "Everything okay Harry?"</p><p>"Youw doddy headed brothews want to stole my Papa," Harry said with twins lines of tears running down his face as buries his face into Ron's chest.</p><p>"I don't think they would do that Harry," Draco said gently running his fingers gently though the crying boy's hair.</p><p>"And even if they did you are the only one for me Harry," Blaise sand entering the room and coming over and kneeling beside the love seat to rub Harry's back.</p><p>"You pwomis?" Harry said looking up.</p><p>"I do Harry you are perfect I will never leave you," Blaise said using his wand to create a handkerchief and using it to wipe the tears and snot off Harry's face.</p><p>"We are sorry Harry we were no way after your Papa, Georgie is the only person I need," Fred said walking hesitantly to the only other Little he have ever seen having shifted to the youngest he could achieve and blanching at the looks on the the everyone else's faces making him want to hide behind Georgie but he needed to be strong for this. 'We thought mum had listened to Gin and had looked for a different Caregiver for me for as she said being bonded to your own brother is unnatural," Fred said and heard Ron, and his parents gasp in shock having never heard Ginny say anything like that.</p><p>"You do not want to take my Papa?" Harry asked sitting up on top of Ron's chest.</p><p>"I do not, I am sure he is a good Papa but not for me. If you not believe you maybe Bingo Ate Bananas will convince you," Fred said pulling his bear behind his back and holding him before the other little.</p><p>"<em>Hello Mr. Harry, Fred is not lying he loves his Georgie</em>," Harry hears the white teddy bear say making him smile.</p><p>"Okay we are fwiends again," Harry said getting off Ron and rushing to hug the other little before he shook Bingo Ate Bananas's paw.</p><p>"If you do not mind me asking," Blaise said standing up and tilting his head towards the other Caretaker to have a whispered conversation.</p><p>"What's up?" George whispered back as Harry introduced Sammy to Fred.</p><p>"What is with that name?" Blaise shot back making sure neither Little could hear as the names of their stuffed friends were something that was just meant to be accepted by Caregivers.</p><p>"Fred did not pick it up at Classy's rather we were on the way through Muggle London when we came across a shop called Build-a-Bear and he fell in love with it. You can not see it but on the right foot pad is the logo of the shop which was B.A.B. so it had a name with those initials," George explained.</p><p>"Papa can me and Fwed play one of my games now?" Harry asked stopping the pair of Caretaker's conversation.</p><p>"Sure thing Harry which game do you want to play with him?" Blaise said taking out their shrunken purchases from Classy's.</p><p>"Guess Who Magic additon," Harry said bouncing in place. With a smile Blaise summoned the game and unshrunk it as he and George set it up for the two Littles. Harry looked in wonder as the game was set up looking just like the game he had seen Dudley play when he was younger but unlike the Muggle Version the pictures were actually made up of Chocolate Frog Cards with moving characters. The magic of the game would make them into regular static pictures until they were eliminated and the characters were able to be changed to include cards from someones collection. After the game was set up Harry sat on his Papa's lap who helped him play the game. Fred being older did not need help from his Caretaker but also understood that Harry was in the age range that might not fully understand the rules. Harry was happy as thanks to his Papa's advice he was able to win against not only Fred and George but also everyone else as he happily kicked his feet under the table. After the first game Fred and George had gone to talk to their mother about Ginny while the others played with Harry to distract him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright so what has Ginny said?" Molly asked the twins after she and Arthur had led them way from Harry.</p><p>"Well I would rather not repeat anything lets just say she seems to be be a little prejudge against Littles," Fred said having more than once been cornered by his younger sister who was now older than his usual Little Space.</p><p>"That is also the reason we came home for the summer just in case Ron was classified as a Little we knew he would need protection from her," George said wrapping his arm around Fred's shoulder who leaned his head against his Caregiver's shoulder. Molly and Arthur shared a horrified look how had they missed their little girl bullying one of her siblings due to their Classification. As they heard a cry from the living room the Alpha and Omega feared Ginny had come home and seen Harry making them rush out followed by Fred and George. To their relief the cry, while coming from Harry was not due to Ginny but a small flock of Owls flying towards the home. The flock of birds fly in and drop a letter for all the current Hogwarts students. Before Blaise opened his own letter he did it for Harry putting up a small silence charm so he could read the letter aloud without disturbing the others.</p><p>
  <em>Hello Hogwarts seventh year student,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This year we have four Alpha, four Omegas, five Masters, and five Pets. For the first time in three years we have a Little at Hogwarts along with his Caregiver. There are also as of this moment three other unattached Caregivers and three Neutrals. As a reminded if a student is found to abusing a Little in either form they will be severely punished as decided upon by the Little's Caretaker and the School board.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Headmistress Minerva McGonagall</em> </strong>
</p><p>Following the short message was a list of books and supplies that Harry would need for his class.</p><p>
  <em>Due to your status of a Little you will no longer be able to take either Potions or Care of Magical Creatures for your own protection. Of your Caretaker has either of these classes you will need to find someone to watch you while they are in class. As the seventh year is mostly review for Students the only news books that you will need is the Standard Book of Spells Year 1-6 Little Edition. and A Littles' Guide to the Big Magical World. Since you need to remain with your Caretaker at night make sure you have a discussion with them about where you will be staying if you are in different Houses.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-<strong>Message from Albus Dumbledore</strong> (written before his death for Harry  James Potter)</em>
</p><p>Hearing that the Headmaster had written a message just for him made Harry's eyes fill with tears as Blaise dropped the letter and began to rock him back and forth to help calm him down. it was at that moment that Ginny returned from wherever she had been as glared at Draco and Theo still finding it sickening that her older brother and Hermione had become, in her mind, toys to a couple of Slytherins. Clicking her tongue she turns away and sees a third male she recognized as a Slytherin rocking someone. Great so from their trip the two snakes had found one of their friends and his worthless Little. This was only guess as she saw a stuffed cat that she had never seen before on the table beside the the new snake. Oh how she wished she was of age so she could take her wand and blast the stupid cat with a fire spell and listen to the pathetic excuse for a human cry like music to her ears. Suddenly the snake rocked the idiot and to her horror she saw she recognized the person. "No, no, no, no," she began to mutter to herself making the others realize that she was there. Fred, George, and their parents all tense in case Ginny showed her displeasure in a way that would harm Harry or the other submissive in the room.</p><p>Harry seeing Ginny made his tears dry up as he got out of his Papa's lap and rushes to hug her, "Hello Gin."</p><p>"Stay away from my you freak," Ginny said stopping Harry in his tracks as if someone had cast a freezing charm on him.</p><p>"What was that Ginny," Ron said as he dropped his Hogwarts letter in shock thinking he had to have misheard her.</p><p>"You are all freaks," Ginny said glaring at the three groups of soon to be Seventh Years as well as the twins.</p><p>"Excuse Me!?" Draco said getting up and placing himself between the his Omega and the girl.</p><p>"Shut it Malfoy it is bad enough that my brother has become your slutty plaything that does not mean I want to hear your fucking voice," Ginny said as George and Blaise quickly cast muffling charms on their Littles glaring at the girl.</p><p>"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Arthur said letting his Alpha fully out for the first time on one of his kids. "I know we did not raise you to act like that."</p><p>"Oh don't you start I can't believe you are okay with one of your kids with being the toy to the son of a man that you have been trying to put away for years while his friends take control of the the ones who took down Voldemort. How do we know that these three didn't use a dark ritual to bind them to Ron and his friends."</p><p>"Enough Ginevra," Arthur said as he took out his wand and cast a stunning charm on her before turning to look at the others in the room. Ron and Hermione looked in utter shock as their dominants hugged them in support while both Fred and Harry had tears running down their cheeks. "I think it might be a good idea for you all to head somewhere else for the time being," Arthur said sadly as he went over to hug his son and friends before shaking the hands of the Slytheirns to show he did not believe any of his daughter's ramblings. The group gave him understanding looks as Blaise lifted Harry into his arms letting the Little wrap himself like a Koala around him as they left.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry love," Draco said as he hugged Ron who was taking his little sister's view the hardest.</p><p>"I can't believe she thought that you had tampered with our results," Ron said letting his head fall onto his shorter Alpha's shoulder.</p><p>"She meany," Harry said at last looking up from his Papa's shoulder "Uncle Dway and Wonny BFF they meant to be with each othew."</p><p>"Yes they do Harry it is not their fault that she can not see it she is just too young," Blaise said.</p><p>"Yeah just wait until she gets her Classification next year than she will understand," Theo said.</p><p>"That is unless she comes out as Neutral," Hermione pointed out.</p><p>"I would invite you all back to the Manor if you still want to hang out," Draco said.</p><p>"Yeah sleepovew," Harry said with a happy giggle making the others smile for the first time since Ginny had shown up.</p><p>"Yes a sleepover," Draco said with a smile reaching over and trying to make Harry's hair lie flat.</p><p>"Wait in lettew from Hoggywawts they said we can decide whewe we stay ovew night we could have sleepovews evewy night," Harry said his eyes going wide in absolute joy at the thought.</p><p>"Are you asking us to become a clan?" Theo asked astonished.</p><p>"If that means fwiends we is alweady wight?" Harry asked looking at the tall pale boy hugging his Hermione from behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In my mind Albus wrote up a letter for Harry under each Classification just in case before he died.  He did not just randomly know Harry would be a Little.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clan St. Clair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Golden Trio and the Sliver Princes form a clan while peanut butter cookie leads to Draco learning his true parentage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains a murder I will place trigger warnings before it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius is the first to break the silence that came from Harry's pronouncement. "Are you sure Harry?"</p><p>"Yes we are fwiends ow do they not want to be?" Harry asked his lower lip beginning to quiver a little.</p><p>"Of course we are your friends Harry but becoming a clan take more than friendship it is like becoming a family," Hermione said.</p><p>"A family that sounds even bettewew," Harry said giving them all a blazing smile.</p><p>"Seems like he made up his mind, shall we head to the Manor so that you can work out the details?" Narcissa asked.</p><p>"Yeah sleepovew," Harry said making them all giggle as he clapped his hands behind Blaise's back. Still chuckling the group turned on the spot and Apparated to Malfoy Manor. Ron and Hermione let themselves be guided into the Manor having never been there before as Harry looked around in wonder at the large castle like manor thinking it would be so fun to play hide and seek in it. Narcissa put the group into a large conference room as she left to catch up with her cousin. Taking seats at a large circular table Draco summoned a quill and some parchment to make notes as well writing up their eventual contract for their clan.</p><p>"Lets start with agreeing that for the moment at least this is a short term clan," Draco said and seeing everyone, but Harry, nod in agreement wrote it down in his notes. The group started to discuss everything from the jobs that each was to perform within the clan such as Ron thanks to learning from his mother was an fantastic cook was chosen to cook meals for the group. Pretty soon Harry got bored of all the "adult talk" and began to kick his feet under the table. Seeing that Harry was getting bored Blaise pulled out the shopping from earlier and pulled out the magic coloring book and his crayons.</p><p>Leaning down Blaise whispered to his little, "You know I think that a nice picture would look good to go along with our Clan Contract." Harry's eyes widen to saucers as his Papa pushes the book towards him and places his crayons beside him. Harry flips through the pages of the book until he finds the perfect picture of a kitty having a tea party with a bear. Thinking of Sammy and Bingo Ate Bananas Harry stuck his tongue through his lips and grabbed a crayon and started to work. The others stopped their discussion for a moment to coo slightly at him before they returned to their current talk on who was the top dominant in the Clan. While Blaise had no desire for the position Theo and Draco both wanted the job. In the end the only thing that stopped the pair from having a dominance fight was that Harry was in the room still coloring his picture and not even paying attention to their discussion. Before the argument came to actual blows Harry lets out a happy sound as he puts his crayons down.</p><p>"I am finished Papa," Harry said as he showed them all his picture of the cat and bear he colored to look like his and Freddie's animal friends having tea with a beautiful yellow teapot and blue dishes.</p><p>"Wow what a lovely picture Harry," Hermione said "do you want to add that to the contract?"</p><p>"Yes please," Harry said ripping the picture out of the book and handing it to his Papa who passed it to Dray.</p><p>"It shall make a great addition Harry," Draco said adding it to the notes for the contract making Harry grin brighten up like a sun.</p><p>"How is everything going on in here?" Narcissa asked poking her head into the room.</p><p>"I colowed a pictuwe for the contwact," Harry said happily as with a chuckle Draco showed his mother the picture making her let an "Aww" at it as she looked over the notes and saw that the group was having trouble on selecting a leader for their clan. Knowing that they would actually need to hold a dominance fight to decide the leader she decided to help them out as well as keeping Harry occupied.</p><p>"That is a fantastic picture what say you come help me make some cookies for everyone?" Narcissa asked.</p><p>"Cookies!" Harry almost shouted before turning to his Papa "can I go help Papa?"</p><p>"Yes you can just make sure you listen to Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise said giving her a nod of thanks knowing what she was doing. "Just leave Sammy here so he does not get too dirty." Harry nodded in understanding as he placed Sammy on the table before his seat before he jumped to his feet he went forward taking Narcissa's hand and began to skip down the hall next to her.</p><p>As soon as Harry and Narcissa had turned a corner Draco placed his head down on the table before asking, "How the hell is he that cute? No offense intended Blaise but there should be no reason that Harry Bloody Potter is so cute."</p><p>"You are just jealous," Blaise said.</p><p>"There is actually a theory on that," Hermione stated making everyone look over at her and Ron to roll his eyes at her.</p><p>"Well might as well just skip to the part where you share the theory Mione," Ron said.</p><p>"Well a couple of years ago there was a book whose author suggested that in the case of a Magical Little when they slip into Little space since they no long have full control of their magic the magic would come out in a different way. A Little's magic would come out as in a way that would help protect them by enhancing a Little's cuteness as well as making others desire to protect them. However, some have natural immunity to this type of magic hence Crabbe, Goyle, his Muggle relatives and Ginny's reactions to Harry.</p><p>"That is a nice theory but I don't think," Draco began only for Hermione to cut him off.</p><p>"When you watched Harry and Fred play Guess Who earlier what did you feel?" she asked.</p><p>"I hm I guess I felt a need to make sure they both were happy and protected," Draco said with a shrug.</p><p>"Now did you ever feel that way about either of them before?"</p><p>"Well for Fred no but I have felt it for Harry when I was worried about him when Voldy returned with my father at his right hand," Draco said.</p><p>"Well I can only guess you never really interacted with Fred when he would slip into Little Space that was younger than you are now," Hermione said. "There is a second part where the author states the younger the age frame of the little the more powerful their magic protects them in this way."</p><p>"Alright I get it," Draco said waving his hands in surrender at her.</p><p> </p><p>Harry look at everything as Uncle Dray's mommy lead him deeper into the manor until they reached a door and she pushed it open revealing the largest kitchen he had ever seen filled with strange men dressed in togas. "Ah Mistress St. Clair what can Dexter do for you today?" one of the men asked.</p><p>"Miss St. Claiw?" Harry asked looking up at Draco's mom and seeing her wince.</p><p>"Just forget it Harry call me Nana," Narcissa said silently cursing the head Elf and herself for not thinking this thru. The kitchens had always been her sanctum from Lucius and had made sure all the Elves knew to call her by the name of her long dead husband and Draco's real father.</p><p>"Okay Nana," Harry said following her to a table in the middle of the room.</p><p>"So what type of cookies shall we make for everyone?" she asked as she used her wand to summon some basic ingredients and a pair of aprons.</p><p>Harry thought for a moment with a finger in pressed to his lip as she ties a gray apron onto him before he decided, "Peanut buttew and chocolate."</p><p>"That sounds wonderful Harry," Narcissa said as she pulls out a cook book and flips to find a recipe for cookies that contained both peanut butter and chocolate. For the next half hour the pair worked on the treat only occasionally helped by one of the House Elves. Harry was thrilled when he was given the task of using the cookie cutters to put them into shapes. His favorite one was a ball that had wings on it that Nana told him was of a snitch with smile and a soft laugh. He did not know what was so funny as he pressed the cutter into the cookie dough making more wing balled shaped cookies. Once they were done Nana took the three racks of cookies and placed them in the oven to bake for a while letting Harry lick the spoon after she cast a spell to make sure he would not get sick from it.</p><p> </p><p>In the end Draco had been the victor in the dominant fight making him the leader of the clan which all that was left was for every member sign in agreement for the decided options as well as what their clan would be called. Usually a clan would take its name from the family name of the leader of it but Draco spoke out against it due to what his father had done and what could happen to Ron, Hermione and especially Harry if it was revealed that they were in a clan that shared the same name as Voldy's right hand man but so far no other name seemed to suite the group. And there were a lot of suggestions such as Silver Lions, Golden Snakes, Silver and Gold and the like that tried to empathize that they came from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. it was during everyone trying to come up with a name for their clan when Harry and Narcissa returned. "Papa look at the cookies me and Nana St. Claiw made," Harry said holding out a plate of peanut butter cookies drizzled in melted chocolate shaped like snitches while Narcissa flinched.</p><p>"The look tasty Harry can I have one?" Blaise asked as Draco gave his mother strange look.</p><p>"St. Clair where did that come from?" the blonde Alpha asked his mother.</p><p>"I guess you should learn the truth before you take try to take our house seat in Wizengamot." Narcissa said with a sigh as she placed her own plate of cookies in the middle of the table. "I guess the best place to start is that Lucius Malfoy is not your real father," she said looking her son right in the eye so that he could use his talent with Legilimency to see that she was not lying. I dated Lucius during my time at Hogwarts and we both thought that when we got our Classifications we would be paired together. It was a shock to find that while we were classed as Master and Pet we were not bound together. My bonded was in fact a Top by the name of Lancer St. Clair and he came from an offshoot from the Delacour line hence your Creature blood as neither Black or Malfoy lines hold any blood in their lines. Lucius did not like the fact that we had not been bounded and had always been a touch possessive decided that no matter what the test had shown I was to be his pet. As Lancer went to Beauxbatons my father, Cygnus took me over to meet him and as usual as soon as I laid eyes on him I felt the bond form leading me to transfer to Beauxbatons for my final year of school to be with him. Lucius did not take it well and had not even tried, from what I heard from your aunt Andromeda, to connect with his bonded partner. After Lancer and and I left school we moved into a small apartment in Frances main Magical Alley and we lived a happy life. Nine months latter you entered our lives and made us even happier and while we did not have that much money we were happy. Your real name is Draconis Lawrence St. Clair."</p><p>"What happened to him?" Draco asked his voice low as he tried to stay calm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Murder Scene</strong>
</p><p>"I assume you are talking about your real father," she said and received a nod from her son. "On your first birthday I had invited some of my old friends one of which was Lucius so that I could meet his bonded. I was horrified at the party to learn that his bottom had died shortly after they had meet. Feeling sorry for him I made the biggest mistake of my life as I offered him a place to stay for the night so that we could talk. It was all going well until," Narcissa than looked over at Harry and cast a quick muffling spell on his so he would be not able to hear the rest of the story. "That night I woke up to screaming to find Lucius in your father and my bedroom withdrawing his wand to Lancer's throat as a deep cut appeared and blood began to pour out. Having a Masters in Healing I could have helped saved his life but Lucius had put a body bind on me so I could only watch but not act. "You will always be mine love," Lucius had told me sticking his fingers into the blood pouring from your father's neck before bringing it to his mouth an licking them clean. "The Classification test did not know what it was on about as if I could ever love another that bitch it set me up with was utterly worthless and not worth my time. At our first meeting as soon as we were alone I made as if to hug her only to without any problem snap the bitch's neck," he told me. When I was still held down next to the slowly dying form of your father Lucius left the room only to return with you in his hands. He than threatened to kill you as well unless I married him as he held his wand to your throat. I knew that if he killed you so soon after Lancer it would be the end of me and in my cowardice I agreed. With a slight mad smile on his face he pulled out a bottle of potion and pricking his finger and letting three drops of his blood fall into the bottle and to my ever increasing horror made you drink it in an illegal blood adoption. For the next few months I would hardly let you leave my sight and would cry myself to sleep only stopping when Lucius threatening you again so that I would pretend to be his loving wife. Anytime I acted up or tried to get you away he would threaten you with anything from just cutting your throat like he had done to your father or tying you outside and letting those peacocks of his peck out your eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>End Scene</strong>
</p><p>"That bastard," Draco said pounding the table making Harry look over in confusion. Ron reached over and took his Alpha's hand to help calm him down</p><p>"I am sorry my Dragon if only I had strength to stand up to him," Narcissa said putting her head into her hands</p><p>"It is not your fault mother the only one to blame is Lucius," Draco said waling around the table and pulling his mother into a hug. Harry seeing it tries to get up to join in only for Blaise to place a hand over his shoulder and give him a small shake of his head. Since he could not join in the hug Harry climbed into his Papa's lap and ate some of his cookies talking to Sammy.</p><p>"Papa why did Uncle Dway and Theo fight?" Harry asked after a while breaking the silence that had ruled the room after Narcissa's tale.</p><p>"What makes you think the fought Harry?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"Sammy said that he saw them attack each othew until Uncle Theo knelt befowe Uncle Dway," Harry said shocking everyone. "Also since Uncle Dway's name is St. Claiw why not use that as ouw Clan's name?"</p><p>"Hermione?" Blaise asked turning to look at the Witch.</p><p>"Don't look at me I have never ready anything that would explain how he knows what had happened when he was out of the room," Hermione said sounding confused.</p><p>"Maybe George would know," Ron said as he gave Draco's shoulders a massage to help calm him down.</p><p>"That is a good idea though," Draco said.</p><p>"What is?" Ron asked nuzzling against his Alpha's back.</p><p>"To call our clan St. Clair, thank you Harry," Draco said reaching back and patting Ron in a sign of thanks on his cheek.</p><p>"Your welcome Uncle Dway," Harry said eating another of his cookies as Draco placed the new Clan name at the top of the contract before he signed at the bottom and passing it on to the others.</p><p>"Do you need help singing it Harry?" Blaise asked when it was passed to them.</p><p>"No Papa I can do it," Harry said taking the quill unsteadily in his hand. With a soft smile Blaise wrapped his hand gently around Harry and the quill and helped the Little sign his name onto the contract.* Once everyone had signed the Clan contract Draco took out the picture Harry colored earlier and attached it under all their names before he hung it up. Harry smiled at seeing his work on display as the group celebrated the contract by eating the cookies Harry and Narcissa had made.</p><p> </p><p>A few days latter the group who had settled into one wing of the former Malfoy and now newly rechristen St. Clair Manor when they received a reply from George to their question. After reading it Ron shared some news with the group, "First off it seems mom and dad had sent Ginny to see a Mind-healer for her actions against both Fred and Harry. Also according to George it seems that there is a strong connection between a Little and their first stuff friend the way he tells it Fred can know anything that is said or done in his bear's presence even if he is not there. He really does not know why either but wants to warn us to watch what we say and do around Sammy just in case."</p><p>"Alright then make sure Sammy is no where in the room if you ever go into heat got it," Draco teased making Ron blush and Harry look confused.</p><p>"Yes keep away from Sammy if you get sick Uncle Wonny," Harry said holding tightly onto his friend as the others let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>Latter that day the group received a visit from all of Harry's guardians as Nymphadora's heat cycle finally ended the day before and she and Remus had finally recovered enough to leave the house. The pair had been less shocked to find out that their Harry had presented as a Little having suspected it since Albus' death but were surprise to find that he had not only found his Caregiver but also was in a clan. Remus really wanted to check on his adopted son as soon as he was told but Sirius would not have it until he and Tonks regain their strength from the cycle. Remus nearly stormed into the communal drawing room that the clan had chosen as a sort of living room to find Harry playing a new game Nana St. Clair had got him, chutes and ladders, with his Papa, Uncle Theo and Aunt Hermione. Remus stopped in place for a moment as he looked on his cub who rolled the dice a little too enthusiastically so that it smacked Hermione in the face. Remus tense up in case the witch did something for the hit but she just let out a giggle and looked down to tell Harry how many space he was to go. With a joyful giggle Harry, with the help of his Papa, moved the piece across the board and up one of the ladders to the victory spot. Harry pumped his fist into the air as he turned to hug his Papa only for him to spot Remus and Nymphadora standing in the doorway. Pushing himself off the floor Harry ran over to them before jumping into the surprised Alpha's arms who instinctive wrapped the Little into a tight hug. "Well hello to you as well cub," Remus said breathing in the scent of the Little.</p><p>"Hello Gwandaddy," Harry said pressing his face into Remus's chest who nearly dropped him after being called Granddaddy. Nymphadora let out giggle at the new title only for Harry to see her and give her wide smile. "Hello Gwandmommy,"he said causing Remus have to bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at his Omega's face.</p><p>"Hello again Professor," Blaise said holding out his hand to shake as Remus adjust Harry to his hip so he could shake the teen's hand.</p><p>"I take it you are Harry's Caregiver, it is Blaise Zabini correct?" Remus asked</p><p>"Correct on both counts Professor," Blaise said giving a slight bow.</p><p>"Sirius did not mention what age group is he in?" Nymphadora asked.</p><p>"He is in the middle age group but I have found he tends to stay around the age of five or six," Blaise said shaking her hand. "Also don't blame me for the name it seems that after Lady St. Clair told him to call her Nana anyone in our parents generation that is related to us he sees them as a grandparent."</p><p>"Ah I see," Remus said as he followed the young Caregiver to a set of couches as Hermione and Theo put the game away seeing Harry was not coming back anytime soon. "I thought that there were six of you in this Clan?" Remus asked looking around the room for signs of Ron and Draco.</p><p>"Well it seems that Ron was feeling rather hot so Draco is taking care of him." Blaise said with a nod to Harry making the pair understand the meaning behind the words.</p><p>"Yeah Uncle Wonny got sick yesterday but Papa will not let me take him any soup to make him bettewew," Harry said making his Papa and his new granddaddy and mommy share a knowing look.</p><p>"He just does not want you to get sick Harry," Hermione said as she laid her head in Theo's lap on the other sofa.</p><p>"So how has it been for all of you since your test beside Ron's sickness?" Remus said running his fingers slowly through Harry's hair.</p><p>"Well we had some rough spots with some former friends on both sides not to mention Lady St. Clair's reveal," Theo said.</p><p>"How did Draco take the news?" Nymphadora asked a little worried for her cousin.</p><p>"Not well at first but after a while he began to see that the signs had been there that Lucius never really care for him and right now I think they are both ready to drop the name Malfoy, though due to the blood adoption Draco still is considered Lord of the house," Blaise said as he took a yawning Harry away from Remus recognizing the signs that Harry might take a nap today. Due to his age range Harry did not need to take a nap every day but every other day Harry would end up taking a short half hour nap.</p><p>"You seemed to pick up the Caregiver thing quiet quickly," Nymphadora said reaching over and running her fingers through her adopted son's messy brown hair as he lets out another yawn snuggling against his Papa's chest. Blaise just shrugs as the group moves onto other subject for a while as Harry has his nap.</p><p> </p><p>"And than he opens his book and is shocked to find that a picture he colored the day before was blank again," Blaise said making them all chuckle a little.</p><p>"I take it you forgot to tell him that in a magical coloring book if the page is not torn out it will revert to its blank state within a day," Remus said a little sad that he was missing all of this feeling as if he was missing his child's first steps or word.</p><p>"I did but you also have to recall that he is still getting used to magic at his current age, deep down he trust it but in is Little Space it is all still new to him," Blaise said planting a kiss to Harry's forehead making the Little cuddle up even closer to his chest.</p><p>"I feel that I must apologize Blaise," Remus said after a moment.</p><p>"Why?" the dark skinned Caregiver asked.</p><p>"When Sirius told us Harry was not only a Little but had found a Caregiver so soon while I was out of commission I felt as if I was losing him. He might only be my adopted Godson through Sirius but my Alpha side has always considered him my cub."</p><p>"I understand," Blaise said as with practice ease shifted Harry from his chest to Remus's wherein Harry wrapped his arms around the older Alpha and with a small smile on his face keep sleeping dead to the word.</p><p> </p><p>All to soon in Narcissa's opinion the summer was ending and the St. Clair clan got ready to return to Hogwarts. The group wanting to bypass the crowds had sent special orders for all the books and equipment that they would need for the coming year and only went to the Alley to visit Madam Malkins for their new robes in which their House crest would be joined by a crest denoting their classification and since they were in a clan the design they had chosen for to be their crest. Unable to say no to Harry the crest for Clan St. Clair had become the picture that he had colored of Sammy and Bingo Ate Bananas. Madam Malkin had given Harry a smile as he bounced on his feet as she measured him for his robes which due to him being a Little was made of a material that was both lighter and softer than the other school robes not to mention came in different colors as Littles were not restricted to having to wear just plain black robes. Due to the fact that Littles tended to prefer clothing with bright colors or cartoon designs on them Hogwarts and other Magical Institutions tended to bend the color rule for them lest the Little throw a never ending tantrum. On the day of their return the group was accompanied to the station by Narcissa, Remus, Sirius, Nymphadora, Adriana as were meet by both of Hermione's parents and Theo's grandfather. Holding his Papa's hand as everyone made their endless goodbyes, at least in his mind, Harry looked around the crowd and saw their group getting startled looks from their fellow students to see the Golden Trio and the Silver Princes being so close together. As his Papa let go of his hand to hug his mother goodbye Uncle Dray placed a hand on his shoulder so he would not wonder off. Not that Harry felt like doing that with so many people around not after meeting Crabbe and Goyle in Classy's, seeing his Muggle family at McDonald's and than what happened with Ginny he stayed with is family. That is until he sees a familiar male in the crowd and turns to look up at Uncle Dray. "Look Uncle there is Neville lets go say hi," Harry said pointing to Neville who had stopped in his tracks as he saw the group.</p><p>"Alright then but hold my hand," Draco said as he shifted his hand to take hold of Harry's right hand letting the Little pull them through the crowd.</p><p>As soon as they got close enough Harry slipped his hand from his Uncle Dray's and ran up to his friend calling out, "Hello Neville."</p><p>"Hiya Harry I take it that you are the Little mentioned in out Hogwarts letter," Neville said smiling down at Harry while sending uncertain looks to Draco.</p><p>"Yup that me," Harry said poking his chest proudly making both Draco and Neville laugh.</p><p>"And is Draco your um dad?" Neville asked hesitatingly</p><p>"No silly he is my Uncle my Papa is over thewe," Harry said pointing back at he group.</p><p>"Oh your Papa is Ron?" Neville asked again.</p><p>"No he is Uncle Dway's BFF,' Harry said a little annoyed that Neville was not getting it.</p><p>"He means Blaise," Draco said at last clearing things up.</p><p>"Yep, come say hello," Harry said taking Neville's hand and pulling him back to his new family.</p><p>"Oh hey Neville have a good summer?" Ron asked as Neville was brought into the group.</p><p>"Um it was okay," Neville said as he watched Draco moved over and give the red head a back hug.</p><p>Suddenly Hermione snapped her fingers as if she recalled something as she turned to Neville and asked, "Not to be rude but what were you classified as?"</p><p>"Um neutral why?" Neville asked.</p><p>"Well as you know Littles can not take potions classes but since all of us are in potions we need someone to watch him if you are willing," Hermione said making the rest of the clan look at him with looks of hope.</p><p>"Um what would I need to do?" Neville asked as Harry just stood there having gone back to looking around the crowd many of which had taken note of his behavior and were giving him small waves which he enthusiastically responded back to.</p><p>"Nothing much just play some games with him or "explore" the castle just think of it as being a babysitter if it helps," Blaise said giving Harry a soft smile.</p><p>"I guess I could do it if I have a free period at the time," Neville said.</p><p>"Thank you," Draco said as to Neville's shock the blonde reaches out and shakes his free hand. "Would you like to join us in our compartment for the ride?"</p><p>"You have your own compartment I thought it was first come first serve?" Neville asked.</p><p>"It usually would be but we wrote to Headmistress McGonagall explaining that we had formed a clan,' Hermione explained leaning into a tall boy Neville was sure whose name was Theodore Niz or something.</p><p>"A clan already?" Neville asked wondering if he would be able to actually speak normally around his friends again or if he would be stuck just questioning everything they told him.</p><p>"It was Harry's idea he wanted family and sleep overs," Ron said with a laugh at the look on Neville's face.</p><p>"So what do you say will you join us?" Draco asked again.</p><p>"Um I guess I would not want to intrude," Neville said.</p><p>"You would not intwude Uncle Neville it will be fun I will teach you a lot of fun games to play," Harry said as he pulled Neville to the train and into the compartment that the Clan had already but their luggage into. "This yeaw is going to be suppew fun," Harry said kicking his legs over the seat of the train as the others arrived his Papa telling him off slightly for leaving them all behind but Harry did not care he was too excited and they had been saying goodbye forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*The only job of the little in most Clan contracts is just to have fun but follow the rules set out by the rest of the family and only applies for when they are in Little Space.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Out of space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to Sammy, Harry hears something that brings him out of Little Space.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not adding it to the main tags but this chapter contains some suicidal thoughts and some angst; for I only plan for them to happen in this chapter and get back to the fluff in the next one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived at Hogwarts the clan was meet by McGonagall who handed Draco a map that would lead them to their new dorms before letting them into the Great Hall. There was not hesitation as the entire group headed to the Slytherin table though Ron and Hermione did share a slight worried look at some of the older Slytherins moving in closer to their dominants while Harry just smiled and waved at everyone. Blaise just rolled his eyes holding Harry's hand knowing that with a Little there was no way to hide the fact that Harry had been the Little that was mentioned in everyone's letters. Once everyone the sorting was over as food appeared before them Blaise was glad to see that there was a pre-prepared plate of food before Harry meaning he did not have to worry about his Little not eating correctly by taking too many sweets. As he ate his meal, of a hotdog and a small serving of french fries Harry chatted with the Slytherins around them under Blaise's watchful eye in case any decided to use his new status to tease Harry, but his fears seemed to be misplaced for everyone, around them easily fell in love with the happy-go-lucky Little. Ron was not so lucky as Pansy was rather annoyed that he had been the one to end up with Draco, but she was unable to do anything to the red head thanks to both Draco's presence as well as her Alpha, which surprisingly was Hannah Abbot. While Hermione was not having trouble she was paying attention to the rest of the hall most specifically to see how their fellow Gyrffindors took her, Ron, and Harry being paired with the Slytherin Princes. With the exception of Ginny no one else seemed to really care as when she caught some of their eyes they actually gave her slight nods and smiles. During the feast Harry began to fall asleep leaning into his Papa making the Slytherins around the coo at him. At the end of the feast Blaise easily lifted the sleeping Little into his arms as he followed Draco to their new rooms.</p><p> </p><p>The clan followed the map to a corridor in the west wing of Hogwarts on the fifth floor a short distance from the Hospital Wing, making Blaise wonder if the location was planned due to Harry and his habit of ending up there at least four times a term for major problems. There was no password to enter their new rooms as it was a designed to read the crest of the Clan on their robes and opened the door for them. Once they stepped over the threshold everyone stopped and stared opened mouth at finding such an extravagant room inside Hogwarts. The Clan's rooms contained a large opened aired sitting room with an attached kitchen beside a staircase leading to multiple bed rooms. Feeling as if it was the thing to do they all kicked off their shoes before climbing the stairs to check out the rooms. As the rooms did not have name plates it let them decided who got what room, not that it really made a difference as Ron and Draco shared one room, while Theo and Blaise took another since Theo wanted to make sure Hermione did not feel pressured to do anything she was not yet ready for. Hermione and Harry each had their own rooms with Harry taking the smaller room because it had the larger storage space for all his Little gear. Putting Harry into his new bed the others began to unpack before they shared a cup of tea before bed. Over the next couple of days the clan saw that Harry had a talent for charming almost everyone as he skipped to their classes with laughter that filled the halls of the castle. As it was almost an age since a Little in the mid-age range been at Hogwarts the castle itself seemed to become warmer and more welcoming to everyone inside its walls.</p><p> </p><p>However, as most things the happy mood was not to last and it was the most unlikely event that lead the the change. While working on his Little activity book for his Charms lessons Harry began to fall asleep and being a good Little began to put his stuff away into his bag before leaning against his Papa. Only to fall asleep before he remembered to but Sammy back into his bag after getting him out to put the activity book in. Blaise just smiled as Harry leaned into him as he fell asleep and did not notice Sammy on the seat next to Harry. At the end of the lesson Harry was still asleep so Blaise lifting him up leaving the stuffed cat behind as he carried Harry to their next class, Transfiguration. It was only when Harry opened his bag to get his activity book for the class after he woke up when the found out that Sammy was missing. Harry began to tear up but even as a Little he could not leave the class to look for his friend. Blaise did his best to both do his own work and keep Harry calm during the double period helped out by Ron and Theo who were sitting next to the pair. At the end of class before they could stop him Harry rushed out of the room to look for Sammy. It was distressing to watch as the Little rushed through the halls calling for his cat but no one could tell him where it was. One Ravenclaw second year suggest he check in his classrooms leading to Harry to hug the startled boy before he rushed to charms. With a shout of joy he saw Sammy sitting on Professor Flitwick's desk. "Ah Mr. Potter I was just about to send for you one of my students found Sammy here at your desk. Flitwick said smiling as he saw Harry pull his friend to chest and tightly hug him. With a smile on his face Harry thanked the Charms master before he began to skip out of the room to head down to lunch.</p><p>"So did you miss me Sammy?" Harry asked his returned friend.</p><p>"<em>I did but the class was fun for a bit</em>," Sammy said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Why only a bit?" Harry asked stopping for a bit to let a group of first year Huffelpuffs cross the corridor as he listen to Sammy as the cat told him of a conversation he overheard in the charms classroom while Harry was in Transfiguration. Harry's body tenses up as he was informed of a discussion about him and his clan. It seems that the Slytherin third years thought that it was a shame Harry was a Little calling him a burden to Blaise and his clan while his friend just could not believe that the one who had finally ended the most recent Dark Lord was a stupid Little. For the first time since his Classification Harry found himself out of his Little space as his body hunches up a little in on itself wondering if the students were right about him being a burden to Blaise and the others. Drooping his hands to his side the only thing keeping Sammy falling to the floor was a grip on the stuffed toy's tail as Harry changed direction to go to the clan's rooms rather than down to lunch. He was so lost in thought he did not even notice the students he passed give shocked looked to see him walk so sedately as he held Sammy by just the tail.</p><p>"Hello Harry I see you found Sammy are you feeling better now?" a voice asked making Harry look up to find Blaise and the others waiting in their sitting room while Draco helped Ron in the kitchen to make a lunch for the group. "Is everything okay Harry?" Blaise asked getting up from his seat seeing that something was off due to Harry's body language.</p><p>"I think I just need a quick shower," Harry said making the others notice that his voice had lost its childlike quality giving a clear indicator that was out of his Little Space.</p><p>"Do you need any help?" Blaise asked knowing Harry would not need it but could not help himself.</p><p>"I can do it by myself," Harry said in a soft voice just as Draco came in with a plate of food.</p><p>"You mean like when you did it yourself over the summer and managed to flood the bathroom," Draco said not realizing Harry was out of Little Space making him think of all the help he had really needed in his Little Space.</p><p>"Fuck off Draco," Harry said shocking everyone as he dropped Sammy and stomped to his room and slammed the door making them all wince.</p><p>"When did our precious little boy turn into a mood teenager?" Draco asked once he was able to speak again sinking onto the couch.</p><p>"He is out of Little Space," Theo pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>In his room Harry leaned back against his door and fought against himself to keep himself out of Little Space and go rushing back to apologize to Uncle Dray.... no Draco for swearing at him. Harry sunk to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees he was not going to slip into Little Space and become a burden to everyone. He was not going to slip into ever again but looking up he saw that would be hard with all the stuff in his room. Seeing his wand sitting on a high shelf where his Little self would not think to reach for it. Feeling the warmth as soon as he took hold of the wand Harry sent everything out of the room with a flash. He heard startled sound from the other side of the door before he turned and cast the most powerful locking charm he could on it. Harry now looked around the now bare room but found it was not enough so with several slashing spells spells on the wall paper shredding into strips as a knocking came from his door. Harry ignored it as he cast a muffling charm around himself knowing he would slip at the moment if he heard any of the others at the moment. Satisfied at the new state of his room Harry looked down at himself and seeing the twin crest denoting his Little status and the clan crest reaching for them with a pull them off his robes leaving ragged holes where the had been. Letting the crest fall from his grasp Harry walked like a automaton to his bed and without even removing his cloths fell onto it and fell instantly to sleep. Outside his room Blaise was still knocking at his door calling his name having found that that no spell any of them knew could undo the locking charm Harry had placed on his door. "Blaise we need to go," Draco said placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder.</p><p>"You all go he has never left Little Space before he might need me," Blaise said shrugging off his friend's hand as he goes back to knocking and calling for Harry to come back out.</p><p>"He just needs some time," Hermione said as she finished putting all of Harry's little stuff into a corner of the room.</p><p>"Just make up some excuse for us like Harry is sick or something," Blaise said finally giving up banging on the door as he leaned his head against the rough surface of the door.</p><p>"I am sure he is fine Blaise, he is probably just adjusting not to being in Little Space for the first time in months," Draco said.</p><p>"Yeah and what would happen if while we are gone at our classes he slips back into Little Space?" Blaise said turning around and sinking to his the floor with his back to the door to Harry's room.</p><p>"He does have a point Draco," Ron said pulling his Alpha away. "If anything else happens let us know immediate." Rather than answer Blaise placed his right hand to his forehead and gave them a two fingered salute as the others left as he settled in to wait for Harry. Harry did not come out of his room all day nor was there any sounds that Blaise could hear as he kept his silent vigil at his door. When they got back from their classes the rest of the clan was accompanied by Professors McGonagall and Snape.</p><p>"Lord St. Clair has informed us that Harry has left Little Space and has locked himself in his room," McGonagall said as soon as she entered and saw Blaise leaning against the door.</p><p>"I don't know what to do Professor he has not eaten anything since breakfast this morning he has got to be starving," Blaise said as with a groan as he moved for the first time in hours as he stood up.</p><p>"No matter how hard it might be this is actually quite normal for Littles their first time they leave Little space," Snape said.</p><p>"Normal really?  Locking themselves away from their Caregiver and getting rid of their Little stuff is considered normal?" Blaise said unable to stop himself from clenching his fist.</p><p>"He got rid of his Little stuff?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>"Well the stuff that was in his room," Hermione said pointing to the pile to the side where everything was sitting with Sammy on top.</p><p>"Yep still a little normal," she said giving them a smile "he should be fine in about a week or so."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Blaise asked a hint of worry in his voice as he reached across his body and took hold of his opposite arm.</p><p>"Yes there is really no need to worry Blaise," Snape said placing a comforting hand on the young Caregiver's shoulder. He was shocked as Blaise moved forward and hugged the Potion Master. Said Potion Master stood there awkwardly there as he was hugged before he patted the other male's back. Draco had to turn a slight giggle into a cough just as the door to Harry's door opened causing everyone to look over.</p><p>"You are being too fucking loud," Harry said as he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him making everyone jump.</p><p>"Okay I must admit that was a shock," Professor McGonagall said "but it should still all blow over eventually."</p><p> </p><p>The next morning before everyone else woke up Harry got out of bed pulling out some of his sixth years robes and slide them on glad that he had not grown much in the last year. Leaving his room as silently as he could and thankfully that Blaise was no longer sitting there Harry left transferred his school books into his old bag rather than the child like bag he had been using before leaving the rooms. Not wanting to risk the Great Hall, Harry headed down to kitchens to pick up some food from the Hogwarts Elves. He was glad the Elves never asked any questions as they gave him a full English Breakfast, thought they did give him some odd looks when to combat his Little Space he would randomly let out a loud swear. When he saw it was time for class Harry thanked the Elves before he hoisted his bag and started towards the room using his knowledge of the school to avoid most well used routes to arrive at the room. Seeing that the room was mostly filled already and spotting the rest of his clan Harry moved to the farthest open seat from them and hunching over to draw less attention to himself he took the seat not looking around at anyone. When the class begun and and they start to review the spells Blaise came over to talk to him. Harry just turned away and and worked on the assigned spells throwing the caregiver's hand of his shoulder when Blaise tried to make him turn towards him. "Don't make me curse you," Harry said in a dangerous voice and wielding his wand as if it was a knife he was not hesitate to use against the taller male.</p><p>"I am just worried about you Harry," Blaise said.</p><p>"I would be more worried about yourself if you do not leave me the fuck alone," Harry said in same low dangerous voice.</p><p>"Fine but I am here when you need me," Blaise said giving him a small smile doing his best to hid the pain as if Harry had stuck a knife into his heart returning to the others.</p><p>"Yeah need me to be a burden and mess up your life like the freak I am," Harry muttered to himself as he gets back to work angry at himself that they would waste time worrying about him. "They were right I do not need to be taken care of I finished off Voldy I don't need anyone else," Harry said to himself as inside his mind he begins to erect a cage around his Little Side slumping his shoulders as he did so. By lunchtime every had noticed the change that had come over Harry and the others as rather than sit with his clan Harry sat at the end of the Gyrffindor table with his wand by side with a look that he would not hesitate to use it on anyone that came too close. After lunch Harry had a free period since he was not allowed to go to Care of Magic Creatures so he decided to go to the head to the library to researched to see if there was a way for him to end a bond without killing himself or Blaise only to curse the lack of knowledge on the Little Classification when he left the room for his next class.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike what the Headmistress predicted Harry was still avoiding and lashing out to everyone three weeks latter. It hurt Blaise as he watched Harry's health began to deteriorate as he did all he could to not slip into Little Space. Blaise even contacted George to see how he hand handled Fred's first time coming out of Little Space, but it seemed due to the age range that Fred had George had not even realized when such an event had happened. Nothing seemed to reach Harry who like the first day would wake up and leave before anyone else no matter what any of them tried to do to either monitor him or wake up before him. The group had even tried to sit in different places while in class so that he would have no choice but to sit next to him which only lead Harry to drag a chair away from a desk and sit next to the wall. If he was forced to work with one of them Harry would only talk about their assignment and make no further comments. After the second week the other students even tried to help Harry slip back into Little Space as they missed the sound of laughter from him and had noticed the castle had felt colder. In response Harry began to hang out with Ginny who was one of the few people who were not trying to get him back into Little Space. Seeing him with her caused his Blaise nearly lose it thinking of how Harry had been hurt by her actions over the summer giving him a clue that something must really be wrong more than what they had first thought, but he still could not get anything from his Little. As more time passed Harry felt more like a robot as he traveled around the halls but was unwilling to be a burden to anyone having to resort to more and more despite measures to keep himself from slipping after he had found that swearing had become less effective after the first week. Being around Ginny had helped for a bit but as the third week passed even that was not working as well as it had been the week before. Harry ended up using his wand to dye his hair completely black as he made himself up to look like an emo that his uncle would complain about as he did his best to suppress both his emotions and Little Side. He was hoping if he made the others realize he was not worth the effort they would kick him out of the clan and find someone better than he was not that it would take much time as anyone else would do. He should have died along with both Voldy and Albus and let everyone he thought to himself grabbing hanks of his hair and pulling on it as he rocked back and forth in his room which the others had finally stopped trying t come into. He had been keeping it lock at all times now after he had come back at the end of the first week to find that that to try to get him to slip they refilled it with his Little stuff. The ruins of everything, with the exception of the cat which he still could not find himself to destroy, placed on the group's coffee table had stopped them from trying again.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry approached being a month since he was last a Little, Blaise began to grow worried knowing that if he did not slip soon there was a chance that Harry could actually go insane like Voldemort. Feeling so worried for Harry, Blaise's own health began to deteriorate until on the way to breakfast the day before the month was up Blaise lost his footing due to his weaken state falling down half a flight of stairs. Thankfully as the rest of their clan was with him they were able to quickly get word to Madam Pomfrey. Draco finally decided enough was enough as he left the others with Blaise and went in search of Harry and bring him back by any means necessary. Seeing the look on his face as he looked for Harry everyone got out of his way making one first year look as if they had peed themselves as he thundered through the halls. When he found Harry he saw that once again he was with Ginny who seemed to be encouraging him with the information that if he could just it until the end of the day he would not have to worry about sipping every again. Now Draco while having a temper was not one to lose control of his magic but hearing the what she was telling Harry the blonde lost it. With a roar that a dragon would envy a wave of magic exploded from the Alpha picking Ginny up and throwing her into a nearby wall before sticking her to it. Harry looked over at the girl before turning to Draco with the same dead emotionless face as Draco marched over and pulled him to his feet by the collar of his robes. "Blaise is hurt and you are coming with me right now," Draco said shocking himself a little by how calm his voice was.</p><p>"Let me go Malfoy," Harry said hoping that using that name would make the Alpha release him.</p><p>"Did what I say sound like a suggestion Little One?" Draco said as he easily lifted Harry off the ground and threw him over his shoulder as if the other male was nothing but a sack of potatoes.</p><p>"<strong>PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!!!!</strong>" Harry screamed as he began to try to wiggle out from the Alpha's grip by kicking his feet into the blonde's chest. For all the good it did for Draco hardly seemed to feel the blows as he turned on his heel and carried the kicking and screaming Boy-Who-Lived all the way back to the Hospital Wing only stopping when they were right outside the doors to return Harry to his feet while keeping his firm hold on the Little's hand.</p><p>"Now you will go in there and apologize for worrying everyone or so help me," Draco began only to stop as he sees twin streams of tears falling from the other's eyes. Draco not fully trusting in the fact that the tears were genuine keep a grip on Harry as the boy sobbed before him. After five minutes with no sign that the tears were either fake or stopping Draco let go of Harry's hand as he pulled him into a hug. Harry began to wail a little as he was hugged to Draco's chest as the Alpha gently rubbed his back. "There there Harry let it all out," the blonde said in a soft soothing voice wishing it was either Blaise or Ron who was dealing with this having no real idea what to do beside let the Little cry his eyes out. After another ten minutes Harry's sobs came to a stop to be replaced by choked whimpers as he wrapped his arms around Draco and nuzzled into his Alpha's chest.</p><p>"Sorry Uncle," Harry said with a sniff</p><p>"And why are you sorry?" Draco asked seeing if Harry really understood what he had put their Clan through.</p><p>What the Little said next shocked him as Harry answered, "For being nothing but a buwden."</p><p>Draco shifted his arms to Harry's shoulders and as gently as he could pulled the other away from him so he could look the Little in his eyes as he asked, "Why do you think you are a burden?"</p><p>"Because without me Blaise could find a good Little and not a fweak," Harry said with a note of venom at himself as he raised a hand to his face and used the sleeve of his robe to blow his nose a little.</p><p>"You are not a freak Harry," Draco said as he takes his left hand off Harry's shoulder to reach into his robes and pull out a handkerchief to clean Harry's face with.</p><p>"Yes I am I stopped Voldy I should not be a stupid Little," Harry said repeating the word Sammy had told him the Slytherin third year had said weeks ago. At that pronouncement Draco's hands fell to his sides in shock. In some part of Harry's mind he knew that since Draco had let him go he could run away again but found he just did not have the energy as he sank to the floor at the Alpha's feet wrapping his arms around his knees. Draco kneels down and places a hand on Harry's head to ruffle the Little's hair noticing as he did so that Harry flinched as his hand approached him as if Harry expected Draco to hit him.</p><p>"I do not know how you got that into your head but it should not matter if you defeated old Voldyshorts,' Draco said making Harry let out a small giggle "or if you won the Hogwarts Gobbstones tournaments you are what your are and we all care for you."</p><p>"You mean it," Harry said looking up through his messy bangs at Draco.</p><p>"Do you think I would risk getting expelled for sticking the Ginny to the wall if I did not care for you?" Draco said booping Harry on his nose eliciting another giggle. "Or do you think ever single member of our Clan would have done all we could to try to find out what had caused you so much pain this last month?"</p><p>"I guess not," Harry said looking down.</p><p>"You guess not I ruin my Ice Prince reputation as I basically begged any student that you might had meet on your quest to find Sammy what had caused you to pull away from us," Draco said with a hint of his old sneer before he leaned in and kiss Harry's forehead. Harry was shocked having never known that the other had done that just to find out what was wrong.</p><p>"I am sowwy Uncle Dway," Harry said lurching forward and hugging Draco causing them to fall backwards onto the floor.</p><p>"I am not the only one you should be saying that to Harry," Draco said as he rubbed the other's back for a moment before he lifted himself to his feet with Harry in his arms.</p><p>"They won't hate me will they?" Harry asked almost in a voice so low Draco would have missed it if the Little was not clinging to his chest.</p><p>"Of course not, yes they might have been hurt be we all love you little one and after I explain those nasty old thoughts that had found their way inside that head of yours,' Draco said placing another kiss to Harry's forehead. "They will understand, now do you want to walk in by yourself or have me carry you?"</p><p>After a moments thought Harry lifted his face from Draco's chest to answer, "Cawwy me my legs feel like jello." With a smile Draco turned around and pushed the door to the Hospital Wing open with his back before turning around so that Harry could see the others surrounding Blaise on a bed with his left leg raised in a cast to help the Skele-Gro he had taken. Seeing his Papa laying in bed with the cast Harry gave a soft cry making the others turn to look at him, but he had eyes for no one except his Papa as he wiggled in Draco's hands to be let down his legs feeling fine. With a soft smile Draco lowered Harry to the ground where as soon as his feet touched the floor rushed to his Papa with tears in his eyes. The others moved aside as Harry nearly jumped onto the bed beside his Papa only to be stopped by Ron who pulled him into a tight back hug while Theo and Hermione looked on with baited breath in case Harry was still the moody person from the last month. Both breathed a sigh of relief as Harry let Ron hugged him as he almost melted in the Omega's grip as he was pulled onto Ron's lap.</p><p>"Harry don't you have something to say to everyone?" Draco prompted as he joined them.</p><p>"I am sowwy for making you wowwy," Harry said.</p><p>"And?" Ron promoted only for Draco to smack the back of his head and shake his own to let the matter drop mouthing the words "latter" to everyone thankfully Harry was too distracted as he gazed at his unconscious Papa to hear the question.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Look Papa I am a.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a short fluff piece after the downer that was last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Madam Pomfrey came to take off Blaise's cast Draco asked her to look after Harry for a bit so he could talk to the rest of their clan. The Matron agree and even gave Harry permission to climb onto the bed next to his Papa. Harry snuggled into his Papa's chest who was still sleeping from his earlier treatments as the others left the room. Despite being still asleep Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight as a smile came to his face as he felt complete at last. Outside the room Draco quickly informed everyone what Harry had told him about the reason he had been fighting off his Little Space. Ron and Hermione were horrified at the thoughts that had been dominating their friend's mind before Draco gave them all some jobs. The blonde Alpha had Ron stay in the Hospital Wing to watch over Harry and Blaise while Hermione was to go collect Sammy from their rooms and Theo was tasked in seeing if Professor Flitwick could recall who had found Sammy in the first place after Harry had lost him. "And what will you be doing?" Ron asked.</p><p>"I have a feeling I am going to have to talk to the Headmistress about using magic to stick your sister to a wall," Draco said.</p><p>"Wait What?!?" Ron asked his Alpha.</p><p>"When I found Harry earlier I saw him with her and she was telling him all he had to do was to not go Little for the rest of the day he would be free of his Little Side while leaving out that it would be gone due to having Harry go insane like Voldysnorts," Draco said.</p><p>"That bitch," Theo said turning to offer Ron an apology only to find the clan's Omega look of anger.</p><p>"<strong>Is She Still There</strong>?!?" Ron said in a voice dripping in anger.</p><p>"When I left her she was but someone might have let her down," Draco said loving his Mate even more for how protective he was to their clan over his own family.<br/>As if to answer the question Professor Snape came to collect Draco for a meeting with the Headmistress.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was unaware of all of this as he snuggled against his Papa's chest feeling better than he had for almost a month. As he rested his head on Blaise chest hearing the other man's heartbeat Harry found himself falling asleep and even though he was in the middle age range as he slept Harry lifted his right hand to his mouth and began to suck on his thumb. Such was the scene as Ron returned to from the impromptu Clan meeting wishing he had a camera like Colin usually held around the neck to take a picture of the cuteness of the pair sleeping even if Harry still had the strange look he had been using to keep his Little Side at bay. Retaking the seat he had been in when Harry and Draco had arrive Ron reached over and softly ruffles the Little's hair who gave a slight noise as he snuggled closer into Blaise's chest. Ron could not find the hurt he and the others had been feeling the last month as he looked at Harry slowly sucked his thumb as he sleep especially now knowing what had been in his best friend's mind. Ron always knew that thanks the the Muggles he had lived with until their fifth year Harry had suffered from some issues on his self-worth, but he would never had guessed it would have been so bad that it almost caused Harry, with the help of his own bloody sister, permanent mental and physical damage. "We will show you that you are not only loved but worthy of it," Ron said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. Soon Hermione arrived as well with not only Sammy but also a hat that Neville and Luna had given the Clan last week that they thought would help get Harry into Little Space. The two submissive watched Papa and Little sleep cuddled up together as they discussed what they had learned. Out of the pair Blaise was the first to wake up looking down at Harry with a gentle smile as Ron and Hermione passed on the info that Harry had shared with Draco.</p><p>"Poor little guy," Blaise said as the sound of his voice woke Harry up.</p><p>"PAPA," Harry screamed making Blaise wince at the loud noise nearly right into his ear.</p><p>"Morning Harry you had me worried," Blaise send gently kissing the boy on his forehead.</p><p>"I sowwy Papa," Harry said turning to look away from his Papa and looked into a mirror. "Ah a monstew," he cried seeing himself making the others let out chuckles. The guessed it would make sense to the Little seeing himself in the mirror with his hair spiked out in random directions dyed jet black with magic make-up on in strips of alternating red and black. That morning knowing that today would be the toughest to stay out of his Little Space so he tried to make base his look on a Muggle idea of a demon.</p><p>"No Harry that is just your reflection," Hermione said.</p><p>"Oh is it Halloweenie are we going twickewtweats?" Harry asked bouncing in the bed.</p><p>"Hermione?" Blaise asked always glad for the girl's knowledge of the Muggle world.</p><p>"In the Muggle World Halloween, rather than a day to recall and communicate with those that have died that is in the Magical World," Hermione said. "The Muggles act as if they believe in both Magic and Magical Creatures as young Muggles and Littles dress up in costumes going to houses and saying " Trick or Treat" to get free candy."</p><p>"That sounds bad for their teeth," Draco said entering the Wing.</p><p>"They don't eat all the candy right away," Hermione said rolling her eyes at him. "And no Harry it is not yet Halloween."</p><p>"Then why I dwessed as Monstew?" Harry asked tilting his head at his reflection. None of them had an answer for that not wanting him to think about what he had struggled through outside of Little Space.</p><p>"Um you were playing dress up trying to scare us as an apology," Blaise said at last.</p><p>"Oh," Harry said before he turned to the the others and let out a cute "WOAR." The others pretended to be scared with Draco even clutching his chest.</p><p>"Well we should get rid of scary little monsters," Draco said as he took out his wand waving it over Harry and getting rid of the Magical Make-up and hair dye leaving Harry back to his normal self. "No more scaring us Harry," Draco said pulling the Little into a tight hug.</p><p>"I pwomise," Harry said holding out his left hand with his pinky out. Draco looked at it in wonder for a moment before Harry used his right hand to lift Draco's hand up and intertwined the pinkys together. "I pwomise with all my heart to scare my family no more," Harry said before he leaned forward kissed the intertwined pinkys. Hermione seeing Draco's confusion leaned and and whispered something into the Alpha's ear. Nodding in understanding Draco bent forward and kissed the fingers as well making Harry beam at him. Harry pulled his finger away from Draco before offering it to Ron who quick held out his pinky to the Little. Once ha had made a pinky promise with everyone Harry leaned back into his Papa with a smile on his face. As Blaise wrapped his arms around his waist Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out Sammy and Luna's hat.</p><p>"SAMMY," Harry cried as he pulled his friend to his chest.</p><p>"<em>I have missed you Harry</em>," Sammy said "<em>why have you been ignoring me</em>?"</p><p>"I sorry Sammy I was scawed," Harry said making the others wince a little at his pronouncement.</p><p>"<em>We were all worried for you everyone would come and tell me about what you were doing. And I got to sleep with Papa</em>," Sammy said with a hint of pride in his voice.</p><p>"Lucky," Harry said with a pout having only slept with Papa when he fell asleep in his arms.</p><p>"I have a gift from Luna and Neville as well," Hermione said as she placed the hat on his head.</p><p>"A gift from Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna," Harry said happily looking back in the mirror to see the strange brown hat she had placed on his head.</p><p>"I heard it is Magic," Papa said leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear.</p><p>"Magic what does it do, please tell me Papa," Harry said once more bouncing in the bed.</p><p>"Think of an animal," was all Papa said with a hint of his smile on his face. Harry did as instructed thinking of a cat like Sammy and gave a sound of surprise as in the mirror the lumpy brown hat transformed into a set of cat ears making him look like a Kitty.</p><p>"Look Papa I am a kitty," Harry said with a happy giggle as he lifted right hand to his face and began to act like a kitty.</p><p>"Yes you are and what a cute kitty you are," Blaise said as he scratched Harry under his chin eliciting not a purr but a giggle from the boy.</p><p>"What say we take our kitty back to our rooms," Draco said.</p><p>"Meow," Harry said as Ron with the use of a feather-light charm, since he lacked the strength of a dominant, lifted Harry into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Ron's torso like a koala which lead to the ears to change to match.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving back at their dorms they found Theo waiting for them. "I see we lost a Little but gained a Koala," the tall pale boy said.</p><p>"Silly Uncle it's me," Harry said wiggling to get down and running over to hug the other male.</p><p>"Oh Harry what a surprise," Theo said as he hugged Harry back and lifting the Little off his feet and spun around with him a couple of times making Harry giggle. Hermione came over and stood on her tip toes to kiss her partner before she whispered something to him as Theo placed Harry back on his feet. The meaning became clear as Harry held out his pinky to offer the same promise to the last of his family. Once that was taken care of Harry headed up to his room to get some of his toys before anyone could stop him. As he opened his door they all winced as Harry cried out in fright to see his once brightly colored room dark and brooding with the character wallpaper in taters with many cuts at neck level, but even worse than that there was not a single toy in the room.</p><p>"Papa I got stolled from," Harry said as he ran Blaise and buried his head in the other's chest.</p><p>"It is alright Harry," Blaise said as the others came forward into large group hug.</p><p>"Yeah your toys are over there," Ron said directing the Little to look in the corner where the toys the group had repurchased after Harry had destroyed the last set.</p><p>"Also after what has happened we have decided that there is to be a room change from now on you will be with your Papa and Theo will have your old room," Draco said.</p><p>"You mean I will be with Papa at night?" Harry asked</p><p>"Yes Kitten," Blaise said with a wide grin.</p><p>"But what about Uncle Theo that woom is scawy," Harry said.</p><p>"Don't worry pup," Theo said making Harry think of a doggy causing the hat to shift again giving him two floppy black ears like Snoopy had. "I can fix it with my Magic."</p><p>"Oh wights," Harry said smacking himself in the face as he sometimes saw the students do. "Owie," he said making the other giggle as Blaise leaned over and kissed where he had smacked himself. "Hey Papa look now I am puppy," Harry said catching sight of his ears in the mirror on the back of door leading to the downstairs bathroom.</p><p>"Yes you are would puppy like a treat?" Blaise asked with a twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"Yes I mean woof," Harry said with a vigorous shake of his head.</p><p>"Well first of our puppy is going to get some kisses, Blaise said as he leaned in and kissed Harry's cheek as the others came over to give him some as well " and than he will get some some puppy chow." With a wave of his wand Blaise summoned a small baggy fully of the treat and had Harry sit on his lap as he ate it kicking his feet in joy.</p><p>"I hate to be a stickler but what about our classes for today?" Hermione asked making everyone but Harry, who was still enjoying his snack and Draco wince.</p><p>"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you after my talk with Professor McGonagall, Ginny was given detentions until the Yule for what she tried to do to Harry, and she gave us a free day to reconnect with each other," Draco said running a hand through his platinum-blonde hair.</p><p>"Play day?" Harry asked excitedly.</p><p>"Yes a play day Kitten no nasty lessons," Blaise said making Hermione scowl at him.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said clapping his hands and releasing a small cloud of powder sugar from the puppy chow dust that had been on his hands. For the rest of the afternoon the group did not leave their rooms once as they all played with Harry who refused to take off his new hat and had even asked for a tail so he could be a real kitty or puppy. After nearly a month of worrying about him the Clan was happy to play any game he wanted or just watch as he pretended to be a kitty.</p><p> </p><p>Thought they had a kitchen in their rooms the Clan decided to head down to the Great Hall for supper as Harry sporting cat ears was carried down in his Papa's arms. As the Hogwarts students saw that Harry was back in Little Space it made almost everyone's day. Arriving at the Great Hall before they headed off to their normal spots at the Slytherin table Blaise led them over to where Luna was siting at the Ravenclaw table to thank her for her gift. "Look Aunt Luna I am a kitty," Harry said seeing her and using his hand like a paw again rubbed his cheek.</p><p>"You certainly are my little meow-meow," she said ruffling his hair making him purr for a moment before he giggled making the people sitting around her reach out to "pet the Kitty" that Harry was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Disney and punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Letters home and talking about Little Harry's punishments/rewards.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lupin Manor, formerly known as Black Manor.</strong>
</p><p>Sirius was sitting with his mates trying to enjoy his breakfast but worried about his pup, from the letters he had been getting from the clan Harry had in fact created Harry was close to going a full month without slipping which would mean not only Harry could lose his mind but he would be sent to a special ward in Azkaban for his own and others protection. Sirius could not lose his cub again, it was hard enough after Voldy had died leading him and his mates from guessing Harry would present as a submissive knowing that in just a couple of years he would no longer be needed. That had been harder than he thought especially at the Muggle restaurant and meeting the Muggles relatives of his he had wanted to rip them apart with his bare hands, and he had not appeared to be the only one as both elder Weasleys, Narcissa, and even Snape looked like they wanted to intervene but knew if they did it could cause problems down the line. For if the submissives, apart from Harry, saw that their dominants needed help it would be harder for them to trust them in the and would cause strains in their relationships. But they had been happy with how Blaise and Theo had handled the whale of a man ad his son, and without either new dominants knowing Sirius had worked with both his mates and cousin, Narcissa, to bring up charges against the pair leaving them to be arrested and sent to a Muggle prison for no less than five years for Little abuse, and another six for abuse of a minor for what they had done to Harry when he had been living with them getting Petunia with that last charge as well.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly an owl they have come to recognized as belonging to Draco arrived with a letter and a small package in its talons. Taking the burden from the eagle owl Sirius unrolled the letter and read letting out a happy cheer as he did so. "Good news I take it Siri?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Well it seems that Harry was finally able to slip, and before you ask they said it had nothing with Hermione's plan," Sirius said. Just last week Hermione had recalled something about Muggle Littles all loving films from a company know as Disney, and with the help of Arthur to make a Muggle VCR and Television to work they tested to see if this Disney would work on a Magical Little. Making sure Fred was was not in his Little Space George began to play a video know as Beauty and the Beast in less then half an hour Fred had slipped and was singing along with it. Arthur was forced to make a second TV, VCR for Harry since there was no getting the first one away from Fred. With Hermione's help they also selected some videos base on Sammy in the hopes that it would get Harry to slip. "It seems yesterday due to his worry over Harry, Blaise had fallen down a fight of stairs and ended up in the Hospital Wing," Sirius said.</p><p>"Is he alright?" Tonks asked worried about her adopted son's dominant.</p><p>"He is fine but it lead to Draco taking matters into his own hands and going after Harry. When Draco collected Harry he finally found out what had happened. Draco guesses that when Harry had lost track of Sammy, it over heard a conversation which it shared to Harry with some students saying it was a shame that Harry was a Little since he had defeated Voldy," Sirius said.</p><p>"The bastards," Remus said causing the dinner table to shake with the effort to control his magic. Tonks reached over and placed her hand on her Alpha's arm to help calm him down as Sirius continued.</p><p>"Well Harry due to this possible conversation got it into his mind that he was a burden and had tried his best to get Blaise to end their boding and find a "good Little that was not a freak" in his own words. Also Draco earned a detention for sticking Ginny to the wall, while she got detentions until the Yule break," Sirius said.</p><p>"Why?" Remus asked. finally calmed down.</p><p>"Well according to Draco she was "helping" Harry stay big telling him if he would be rid of his Little Space once and for all but on the other hand Ron choose them over her. I think she really needs to see better mind-healer or at last see them more offen do you think they would allow us to help them pay for it?" Sirius asked looking at his Alpha for permission.</p><p>"All we can do is ask," Remus said giving his Beta a smile that made Sirius blush.</p><p>"Well due to the events of the day McGonagall let them out of class for a play day. Since they were free Hermione brought out the Disney movies and Harry is utterly in love of them the even sent some pictures," Sirius said as he passed over the contents of the package which were several Magical Photos of Harry with some cat ears dancing around. "He seems rather taken with the movies Oliver and Company and the Aristrocats," Sirius read as he pulled out the last item from the package. "Wow one has to respect Hermione's Magical talent she was able to cast a spell to give the a photo of Harry singing along with one of the movies." Turning the last photo to the others Sirius tapped the side and Harry's voice started fill the room.</p><p>"<em>Why should I wowwy why should I cawe, I may not have a dime but I got Stweet Savoiw faiwe</em>" Harry's voice sang out making his adopted parents aww at it.</p><p>"Even his little speech impediment is too cute," Tonks said as Harry began the next verse.</p><p>"<em>The whythm of the city. But once you get it down. Said, then you can own this town. You can weaw the cwown!</em>" Harry said throwing his head back on the word "Cwown" to sing it at the top of his lungs making his parents chuckle at him.</p><p>"Well I am glad he likes it," Remus said as the three just sit and watch the clip again the rest of the letter utterly forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Harry did like the videos loving to watch them anytime they were in the clan's rooms even getting his Papa and the others no matter how reluctantly to sing along with him. Draco and Ron were somewhat happy when after a couple of days of this they had to ward themselves in their room for a heat period just to get away from the same movies over and over again. They loved Harry with all their hearts but it still wore on them to see the same thing over and over again and had tried to get him to watch other movies like a copy of Beauty and the Beast that Fred had sent them since it had become his favorite Disney movie giving him and Harry something to talk about. The pair had even cheated a little as they stayed in their rooms an extra day just to enjoy each others company without the others around. When they finally had no other choice they mates shared a sigh and took down their wards to rejoin the rest of the clan expecting to hear Harry's singing one of his two favorite songs while wearing Luna's gift. So it was an utter shock to find everyone in the main room just doing homework. "Oh hey Ron, Draco that was longer than usual wasn't it?" Harry asked looking up from the paper he was working on.</p><p>"Um what do you mean?" Ron asked back trying to hide a blush.</p><p>"Well I thought a Heat only lasted maybe a day or two at most and you have been in your rooms for four," Harry said tilting his head at them with a look of worry on his face.</p><p>"You are not wearing Luna's hat," Draco said suddenly noticing it.</p><p>"No I was have been out of Little Space since day after you went into heat," Harry said still with a look of worry on his face at his friends.</p><p>"We are alright okay," Ron said plopping down onto one of the clan's couches.</p><p>"The why did it last so long?" Harry asked as Blaise gave him a look that said "drop it" which would have worked if Harry had been looking at the other boy.</p><p>"To be honest avoiding you," Draco said without preamble as he sat next to his Omega earning him a glare from Blaise. "Well Little you, now you know we care for you Harry but I can only take those movies so much before I need a break," Draco said hoping that Harry outside of Little Space would not get upset with it.</p><p>"Well I would be mad but Hermione showed me some clips of Little me singing and I do have to admit I am a Little tone death," Harry said making the other chuckle at him. "just make sure my Little side does not find the "Weasley is Our King" badge," Harry said smirking as both Draco and Ron blush.</p><p>"Deal," they both said at once.</p><p>"Good," Blaise said clapping his hands together "and now that we are all here we have something to talk about."</p><p>"What?" Harry asked looking behind him to where his Papa, even though he was not in Little Space Harry could not call Blaise anything else it just felt strange.</p><p>"Well unfortunately your punishments," Blaise said making Harry blanch and look around at the others who started to nod their heads in agreement.</p><p>"But why I have done nothing wrong?" Harry asked trying to stop himself from slipping and crying that they were being a bunch of meanies.</p><p>"I know Harry and it is not happening now, when I say your punishments I mean for when you do something wrong while in Little Space and have to be punished for it. It is best to be talked about when you are are Big so as to make sure we do nothing that would cross the line," Blaise said quickly seeing Harry's body tense up.</p><p>"Yeah don't worry we will not punish you like those Muggles did," Draco said wisely not saying the name of Harry's "family" for Blaise had shared his thoughts about them being a trigger for Harry.</p><p>"So no spankings or putting me into a closet?" Harry asked a hint of fear in his voice.</p><p>"Of course not," Blaise said instantly calming Harry down. "So if you are bad and need to be punished what do you think is the best way for us to do it?"</p><p>"Well I guess corner time, maybe take away a toy or something," Harry said a little surprised that they would let him choose his own punishments.</p><p>"What about no movies for a week?" Hermione suggested who was writing all this down so that Little Harry would be able to see it and not just think they were coming up with the punishments on the spot.</p><p>"I guess that would be alright," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck "but when I say toy I don't mean Sammy."</p><p>"We could not do that," Theo said reaching over and patting his arm. "Everyone know not to mess with a Little's first friend." Harry smiled at the tall pale skinned Master</p><p>"What about rewards?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well I guess it is only fair that if we discuss punishments there should also be rewards," Blaise said reaching down and ruffling Harry's hair.</p><p>"How about Ice cream for supper?" Harry asked giving them all his best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"When I said rewards I thought of something more practical and healthy but maybe ice cream after lunch on a weekend with an extra scoop," Blaise countered.</p><p>"Deal," Harry said with a smile.</p><p>"I was thinking a new board game or something," Ron said who actually found some of the game, Muggle and Magical that Little Harry had begun to collect to be quite fun.</p><p>"Yes," Harry said getting a little excited.</p><p>"Maybe a new stuffed toy?" Hermione suggest.</p><p>"Oh new friends," Harry said struggling to stay out of Little Space until the discussion was over.</p><p>"How about new movies, I think I found something you will like called My Neighbor Totoro," Draco said with a smile who had in fact been working with Hermione to find other kid movies that had cat, or cat like creatures just for something else to watch.</p><p>"Sweet," Harry said bouncing on his knees before turning to Theo to see what he would suggest.</p><p>"Okay I guess maybe letting you go flying with Draco or Ron?" Theo asked looking at the Alpha and Omega to see how they would take his suggestion but both seemed fine with it.</p><p>"That would be awesome could that also be extended to include me as I am now I have not flown since last summer and am itching to feel the wind in my hair again?" Harry asked looking between his Papa and Draco who would be the ones to say yes or no being his Dominant and the leader of their clan respectively.</p><p>"I guess we should work something out you may not play Quidditch but you should be able to go flying with us when you are not it Little Space," Draco said after getting a nod from Blaise. Harry gave a cheer as the Clan went over ways that Harry could earn his rewards but also behavior which would earn his punishments. The clan finally asked Harry a question about some behavior Severus had seen in him mainly his reaction while in Little Space to any form of nickname.</p><p>"I think it had to do with not learning my own name until I was sent to Kindergarten," Harry answered with a shrug making Blaise wished he had hurt the Muggles even more than he had.</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon Harry was sitting on his Firebolt as he flew around the empty Quidditch Pitch with Draco and Ron while his Papa watched him, Theo and Hermione had both decided to spend the time in the library working on homework. It felt so good to be able to fly again making him envious of Fred for he could fly by himself while in Little Space due to his age range, but he knew it could be dangerous as the others had told him that he tended to be the lowest age of the mid-range around five years old and if he could not concentrate while flying he could get rather hurt. The only down side of flying was it was so much fun that Harry found himself slipping after only about ten minutes. Rather than try to fight it off like earlier Harry aimed his broom to the ground and went in for a landing. Shortly after his feet touched the ground Draco and Ron landed beside him. "Is everything alright Harry?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Did you see that uncle Wonny I flyed like a biwd," Harry said with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>"Yes you did and you were a good boy coming in for a landing as well," Draco said helping Harry off his broom so the Little would not accidentally take off again. Since Harry was Little now it was decided they would pick go back to their room, stopping by the library on the way to see if Theo and Hermione were done. As they walked to the Library Harry began to sing to himself quietly at first but the further they went the louder he became.</p><p>"Shh Harry we are about to enter the Library you know the Quite game place," Blaise said sticking a finger to his lips.</p><p>"Okay Papa," Harry said in his normal voice pretending to lock up his lips and throw away the key, which Ron "caught" and pocketed making Harry giggle.<br/>The clan found Theo and Hermione at their normal set of tables with books all around them making it look like they would not be done any time soon. As Draco asked if they wanted to eat in the Great Hall or in their rooms Harry began to quietly sing to himself again but unlike the journey there his volume increase with every word.</p><p>"<em>Evewbody wants to be a cat, because a cats the only cat that knows whewes it <strong>at</strong></em>," Harry sang basically screaming the last word.</p><p>"Harry," his Papa said in an annoyed voice "I told you we have to be quite in here."</p><p>"Kay Papa," Harry said only to switch to a different song and start to sing again forcing Blaise to pick him up and take him out of the library sending an apologetic look to Madam Pince.</p><p> </p><p>When the others returned to their rooms they found Harry sniffling as he stood in the corner as Blaise sat on a nearby chair pretending to read with his wand beside him. No one made any mention of the punishment or went over to Harry for as his Caretaker it was Blaise's job to deal with it. The rest of the clan had basically sat down when the timer Blaise had set on his alarm went off. "Alright Harry you punishment is over you can rejoin us," Blaise said in a soft voice as Harry quickly turned around and walked over to them.</p><p>"I am sowwy for being loud Papa," Harry said.</p><p>"Thank you very much for apologizing Harry would you like to cuddle with me until supper?"</p><p>"Yes Please," Harry said as he dove into his Papa's arms and hugged him tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Twick'n'tweats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hogwarts takes on the Muggle custom of Trick and Treating</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As October began to progress Harry while in his Little Space became more and more excited at the prospect of trick or treating and none of the clan had the heart to tell him that the Magical World did not participate in such events. Not wanting Harry to get discourages after spending almost the whole month of September keeping himself out of Little Space Draco and Blaise went to see Headmistress McGonagall about it. As neither of the two dominants knew much about the holiday in question Hermione who explain the current practices of Halloween to the two Purebloods and the Halfblood Headmistress. Knowing that Albus had been really into bringing Muggle and Magical Cultures closer together McGonagall thought that it was a way to let the students see each other's cultures.</p><p>After the three leave her office she sends a message to the School Board with an idea to allow Trick or Treating this year as well as bringing back some Samhain rituals for some of the older students. Getting their approval for both parts of her plan she calls staff meeting for their thoughts on letting Harry as well as the first and second year students trick or treat within the school grounds. Pomona brought up the idea of contacting both the owners of Honeydukes and Madam Rosmerta if they would be willing to give them a discount in both treats and Butterbeer for a party. The response back was heartwarming as both said they would come in person with the treats for the students.</p><p>The next morning at breakfast the teachers inform the students what would happen on Halloween that year that would be different from previous years. Revealing that rather than having to wear their school robes on the thirty-first everyone would be allowed to dress up in costumes with each year and house having a contest for the best one. At the end of the day's classes first and second years as well as Harry if he was in Little space would be allowed to go around the castle to the teacher and staff's offices to go trick and treating while the older students would have a party in the Great Hall with food and drinks provided by Honeydukes and Madam Rosmerta.</p><p>Harry bounced in his seat excited to go twick'n'tweating for the first time as he thought about all the candies he would get trying to think of the cutest costume he could, not wanting to be the monster he had seen himself as a few weeks earlier in the Hospital Wing. He thought nothing could be better until arriving back at his families house within the school Uncle Dway told him that due to being such a good boy recently he could pick out every ones costumes as well as his own. Though Aunt Luna would be making them as none of them really had good skill in making clothing. The closest being Draco himself but he was still getting used to his new greater strength as an Alpha and tended to break things without meaning to. And the less said about Hermione's skill the better as both Ron and non-little Harry recalled her attempt at making House Elf clothes a couple of years ago where even with magic turned out to be misshapen lumps.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took his task of selecting costumes for his family very seriously becoming so focused he actually slipped out of Little Space during some points in order to pick the right costume for his clan and even Neville and Luna once the pair had gotten involved as well. His had been easy going with a kitty that looked like a mix between Sammy and Oliver from Oliver and Company. After that he decided that people should have matching costumes so to go with his Oliver, Papa would wear a doggy costume like Dodger. Harry felt this was the best due to getting a gift of a new friend from Papa earlier of a stuffed Doggy who when Harry had asked for a name was given the name of Yeontan , the name of his Papa's dog from when he was growing up. At first Harry was scared that Sammy and Yeontan would not get along due to being a kitty and a doggy but the two became great friends telling Harry of the adventures they would have when he was not around. Unknowing preventing Harry from hearing about any negative comments about him being a Little from Sammy from then on.</p><p>As both his and Papa costumes came from the same movie he decided the others should also be from the the same movies as well. After that finding the others outfits was a breeze as Uncle Dray due to the movie he had given to Harry was going to be dressed as Totoro while Uncle Ronny would be dressed as Catbus. For Uncle Theo he had wanted him to dress as No Face from Spirited Away* but the others said it would be a bad idea as it made him look like a Death Eater which sounded scary so Harry chose something else. Harry finally decided on Freddie's favorite movie with Aunt Hermione dressing as Bell and Uncle Theo dressed as the Beast who after a simple spell would transform into his human form. For Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna he decided they should dress up as Bernard and Miss Bianca from the movie The Rescuers.</p><p>After that it was just letting Luna borrow the magic player so she could take time to study their looks to get it right as she made their costumes. Harry missed being able to watch his movies but knew it was for a good cause for Aunt Luna promised to make his long lasting that with a some magic from Papa could be transformed into sleepy time onesi. Though she was designing eight Halloween costumes in less than a week she pulled it off reminding Harry that she could perform magic with clothes as she tweeked his nose before handing him his costume. This was a slight mistake for as soon as Harry saw it he wanted to put it one despite Halloween being two days away. "But if you wear it now you will ruin the surprise for everyone else," Papa said but it had little effect as Harry tried to remove his clothes to put on the Sammy suit.</p><p>"It will also make people sad since they can't wear theirs yet," Aunt Hermione said making Harry stop not wanting to make people sad.</p><p>"Kay Aunty Hewmione," Harry said with a smile handing his outfit to Papa for safe keeping who gave the Witch a thankful nod knowing that once Harry put on the costume he would not want to take if off.</p><p> </p><p>On Halloween Draco was regretting his decision to let Harry come up with their costumes for even in the cool weather of the day he just knew the fluffy outfit based on Totoro was going to be rather hot which would force him to use some magic on himself just to stay cool. Though after seeing his Mate dressed as a Catbus he knew things could be worse. As thanks to his costume Ron had multiple limbs coming out of his body as well as a part on the back that looked like a single deck of the Knight Bus had been placed there. Thankfully Luna had left the area empty so Ron could use it like a backpack for his classes but still sitting in some of the seats would be hard for the Omega. He was glad that Harry had not gone with No Face for Theo knowing that some, like Ginny, who would not get the reference think the boy was dressing as a Death Eater and try to get him expelled. Which would negatively effect both Hermione but their clan as a whole.</p><p>Harry bounded along side Papa as he looked at the students who had decided to dress up for the day. "Look Papa," was often overheard as Harry pointed out the costumes to his Papa which included: Pirates, Ninja, other Disney characters, animals among other things which he did not recognize. Blaise for his part loved to see the difference between students which were Pureblood compared to Muggleborns in their outfits as the Muggleborn Magicals in all years were the ones who tended to dress as characters from their world which Blaise only recognized due to the movies the clan watched with both Little Harry and Big Harry. While the Purebloods had more general costumes and to be honest he preferred the Muggleborns ones a little bit more. Especially due to the reactions they got from people who did not get what they were dressed up as. He knew that when he placed his choice for the costume contest latter, being unable to vote for anyone in his Clan, he would have to pick a third year Huffelpuff dressed as a Stormtrooper from Star Wars, a fifth year Ravenclaw that was dressed the Genie from Aladdin, a first year Gryffindor as a Power Ranger and finally Tracy Davis who had dressed up as a female version of Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>It was one of the more memorable day of classes any of the clan had ever had seeing their classmates no longer just in the regulation black school robes with their Hogwarts crest as well as symbol of what they had presented as but as all together different outfits. Even some of the teacher's got involved as Professor Snape gave into his common nickname from all but the Slytherins as he dressed as a Count Dracula, Professor Flitwick made his class laugh as he acted like Gollum from the famous novel from Halfblood J.RR Tolkien Lord of the Rings. Headmistress McGonagall had even been spotted dress up as the Good Witch from the Wizard of Oz.</p><p>However, not all got in on the festivities as Ginny Weasley, Crabbe, Goyle, and several other just keep to their normal robes making fun of the costumes that their classmates wore. Ginny even tried to force Harry out of Little Space asking how he could be so happy on the anniversary of his parent's murders only to scowl when he had no reaction to her taunt.</p><p> </p><p>Unaware that ever since she tried to keep Harry from staying out of Little Space the clan, with McGonagall's permission had cast a charm over Harry so that whenever he was in Little Space he would be unable to hear her at all, and if she tired to reach him in another way they were allowed to make her all but undetectable to Harry.</p><p>All the teachers knowing it would be all but impossible to teach classes that day had turned it to a day of fun just like it had been back in the Clan's first year with playing of Muggle Halloween games like bobbing for apples and such. Harry did not always win the games but nothing could stop his fun as he had the best Halloween of his life both as a Little and Big. What was even better was thanks to getting to go "twick'n'tweating he was allowed to stay up latter than his normal bedtime. So with a bag with characters from the Disney show Ducktale on it Harry along with his Papa went to collect treats from the teachers and staff of the school giving them all smiles at the items they placed in his bag. "Remember Harry these are not to be eaten all at once and when we get back to the rooms I will be keeping track of them so you don't have too much," Blaise said with a kind smile.</p><p>"I know Papa," Harry said not that he thought there would be anything wrong if he ate more than a few pieces that he knew Papa would give him at a time. Also unknown to Harry as he was getting his candy the teachers would hand a full size candy to Blaise for Big Harry to have just like the first and second year students were given.</p><p>Before they turned in for the night Blaise took a still energetic Harry, despite it being now almost a hour after his normal bed time, to the Great Hall so he could join the rest of their Clan. Given a small cup of Butterbeer Harry smiled up at Aunt Hermione dressed in a simple blue smock as Granny McGonagall announced it was time to vote on the best costumes for each each year, House, and any group costumes. She made it clear that a person could not vote for themselves or any groups they were part of. Sticking his tongue between his lips Harry wondered around the hall taking another look at the costumes being followed by his Papa as he tried to pick the best outfits. In the end he picked one dressed up as Peter Pan, and of course his Papa for the two best costumes. Using a pen he was allowed to use as they had found he had trouble with using a quill. Taking his time Harry cast his votes and gave them to Uncle Snape before he let Papa take him back to their home and put him to bed.</p><p>As Harry was put down to sleep the others at the rest of the Clan enjoyed the party as with a spell the votes were counted. To no ones surprise Harry one a prize for cutest costume. After the other prizes were given the Samhain rituals took place as the younger students retired to their own dorm while the older students who were taking part in the ritual started to meditate before trying to communicate those who had passed on.</p><p>Harry was unaware of all this as he slept curled up with Sammy and Yeontan having dreams of the three of them along with Freddie and Bingo Ate Bananas having a tea party all dressed up in Halloween costumes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am still on Hiatus for this story but during a re-read of it found that I had forgotten to post this after I started this chapter.</p><p> *I know that Spirited Away was technically not released until after the events of the story in the main timeline.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Quidditch and Hogsmead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend after Halloween/Samhain holiday turned out to be a busy one as it held both the monthly Hogsmead visit but also the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch game. Since they had come into their Classifications Draco and Ron had stepped away from Quidditch so they would not be accused of letting each other team win. That paired with Harry being forbidden to play due to him being a little and Ginny thanks to her having detention until the Yule lead to Dean Thomas being given the position of Team Captain. Dean had Ron and Harry who thankfully had been out of Little Space sit in during the try outs as the pair helped the Seventh Year Master pick out a whole new team of Players. At least Slytherin could not complain about this action as Draco had done the same thing with the current Slytherin Team Captain helping Astoria Greengrass on devising a training regime along side the new Beater.</p><p> </p><p>This would also be the first time that Little Harry had visiting the Magical Village. During the years first visit he had been locked in his rooms trying to stay big while the October trip had found him in his Big Space trying to figure out what costumes the clan would wear for the party. Blaise had planned the perfect day for the Little as he had contacted Fred and George for a playdate/tea party for the Littles. This had been easier than he had first thought as it seems the Weasley Twins had been in talk with Zonkos, who had moved out of the town after the Death Eater attack last year, to take over their store front. Each of the other couples in the St. Clair clan had decided to have the day apart from each other for their own personal dates.</p><p> </p><p>So it was on the Saturday morning on the trip to the village Harry, who had been dressed in his Oliver/Sammy Onsie which Blaise had enchanted to make it able to function as a fall coat, was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for them to reach the front of the line and go see this new place. In what felt like hours which in reality had really only been about ten minutes he and his Papa were headed to the Village. Having gotten used to the castle by now Harry looked around as he skipped down the path holding onto his Papa's hands so as to not get lost feeling super excited for the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>Though it was only the first weekend of November it had snowed during the night making Harry stop when they reached the entrance to the Magical Village. "It looks like postcard Papa," Harry said happily seeing the snow covered roofs on the buildings before him. Blaise could only smile at the look of wonder on Harry's face as the Little used his teeth to take off his left mitten so he could grab some of the light snow on the ground. Blaise worried a little that Harry was going to make a snow ball to throw at someone only for Harry to stand up straight and toss the snow he had gathered into the air making it "snow" on himself. "Thanks for bwing me Papa," Harry said turning to look into Blaise face with some snow caught in his hair making it sparkle.</p><p>"You are more than welcome Harry but we are not done yet," Blaise said as he gently pulled Harry to the Three Broomsticks. Having called ahead knowing the place was always packed with students Blaise was able to collect some Butterbeer for the pair. Harry who had feel in love with the tasty sweet drink at the Halloween party gulped his small cup down in one go before giving his Papa some Puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"If you are good we might stop back before we head back up to Hogwarts," Blaise said booping Harry's nose.</p><p>"I be good Papa," Harry said standing up straight like he had seen Uncle Dray do when he was being all adulty.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise let out a chuckle as he lead Harry away from the crowd doing his best to avoid Harry catching sight of Honeydukes since he still had a lot of his Halloween candy left fro the week before. Making his way down the high street Blaise checked the time on his watch before heading to their destination. Ever since Sirius Black had been proven innocent of the crimes that had landed him in Azkaban the true story of the Shrieking Shake had been told, and since it had been built for Remus Lupin's use the place had been left for him in Dumbledore's Will. It had not taken much for Blaise to convince Harry's adopted parents to let him clean it up for the planned playdate with Fred. Taking his wand out as they reached the door he cast the spell that Remus had chosen to unlock the door as he lead Harry inside.</p><p> </p><p>Helping Harry take off his boots Blaise returned the Halloween costume turned onsie to is original state as he lead Harry into the den where the Weasley twins were waiting. Having been told of his dream after the Halloween Party Blaise had passed on to Fred as they planned the play date to bring Bingo Ate Bananas as well as wear a costume. Harry gave a happy squeal seeing his dream coming true as he took in the tea set, Bingo Ate Bananas as Freddie dressed as Cogworth. Rushing to the open seat at the small circle table where the tea party was happening Harry could not stop the smile on his face as his Papa and Georgie poured the tea for the two Littles.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly Harry and Fred began to talk Disney movies trying to convince the other that the movie they liked was the better one. Though they both agreed that 101 Dalmatians and Robin Hood to be in their top ten list of movies. As the pair received their second cup of tea and some small cakes from their Caregivers the conversation switched topics. "I winned Fweddie," Harry said proudly puffing his chest out.</p><p>"What did you win Harry?" Fred asked making sure to feed some cake to Bingo Ate Bananas.</p><p>"The Halloween Pawty I winned best costume even ovew Papa and Petew Pan," Harry said still proud of himself. "It my fiwst time I evew winnid anything."</p><p>"Cool what did you get," Fred asked with a smile happy for Harry though a little sad that the boy had never won anything before according to his current memory.</p><p>"Silly Fweddie this tea pawty," Harry said making as if to playfully smack the other boy only to stop when he recalled not to hit people.</p><p>"Cool," Fred said again deciding to ask Blaise or and the others if there had been any other item for winning. "Oh yeah we have a gift for you as well," Fred said as George takes out a small package for the other Little.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was shocked at getting a gift for it was not his birthday or holiday as far as he knew but life with his Papa and the others had been different from living with the Durslyes as could possibly get. Seeing Georgie give a long box to Freddie who pushed it across the table at him Harry marveled at the wrapped box. Once more he saw the strange ball with wings lie from Nana St. Clair's cookie cutters decorating the paper before he ripped it all off and opened the box. "A TAIL," Harry cried out in joy "now I can be really kitty." Harry leap down from his seat and around the table to give Freddie and Bingo Ate Bananas a hug before he gave one to Georgie. "Can I weaw it now?" Harry asked looking up at his Papa with puppy dog eyes again.</p><p>"Of course you can Harry," Blaise said taking the Magic tail out of the box and attaching it to the back of Harry's clothes. Thanks to some spells put on it by both the Weasley twins and Molly the tail was able to sort of read Harry's emotions and act accordingly it would also interact with the hat Luna had given him and change to match. As soon as it was attached the tail began to swing back and forth showing how happy Harry was at the gift.</p><p> </p><p>Harry spotting it as it wagged tried to catch it leading the Little from basically chasing his own tail spinning in place as Blaise and the others let out chuckles which turned into laughs as Harry finally caught it. Blaise was so happy that he had decided to bring the Clan's camera to the meeting as he had caught the whole thing on film. Letting the camera to fall back onto his chest Blaise pulled out Luna's hat to show Harry its other function as he lowered the hood of the onsie to place the hat on the Little's head. Almost instantly both hat and tail took on the appearance of an actual orange cat ears and tail making Harry giggle. "Now I weally Kitty," Harry said happily seeing himself in a mirror. Harry smiled for a moment before it fell from his place turning to his Papa to ask "What about Fweddie?"</p><p>"What about me Harry?" Fred asked.</p><p>"You no be kitty with me?" Harry asked as he started to remove the kitty ears and tail so his friend would not feel left out. But thankfully as usual his Papa came in to save the day like a real life Superhero as he cast a duplicate charm on both object so that not only Fred had his own but the two Caregivers had them as well. Harry smiled seeing them all as animals with himself as a kitty, Fweddie as a puppy while Georgie was a fox and Papa was a doggy.</p><p>After a bit Fred had turned to George and stated, "You know we should talk to Luna about her hat I have a feeling there would be a market in it,"</p><p>"That is a good idea Fred. We can contact her latter," George said not wanting to distract from the tea party.</p><p> </p><p>Before the party ended the four played a hand of Go Fish using Chocolate Frog Cards while still wearing their tails and hats making it quite easy for all but Harry to read what was in a person's hand. The group played a couple of hands of the game making sure that Harry did not automatically win every time but not going all out in competition to make him lose interest in the game. During the last hand Harry had gotten a surprise to find out that within his hand he had a match of cards which showed him. "Look Papa I on the cawds," Harry said showing everyone that he was in his own hand. Blaise looked surprised as he shot a look at the twins having only recently been made aware that Harry had been added to the cards by Sirius. Harry could not get over finding himself on the card that he stopped playing as he waved at himself and wished he could read the back of the card but apart from his own name he knew only a few of the word on the back of it. When asked for someone to read it to him his Papa said it was about him stopping a bad man and taking part in some game that he had won. Blaise had not shared with him the full message as he did not want the Little to get scared by being told about the Killing Curse or the tournament.</p><p> </p><p>The twins let Harry keep both cards making the Little smile as he and his Papa headed back to Hogwarts to share with the others. Blaise recalling his promise and with Harry having been on his best behavior during the tea party picked up some more Butterbeer. Some of the younger students struggled to keep a straight face as the pair passed since both Harry and Blaise were wearing the Magical hats and tails seeing the imposing Seventh year Caregiver with dog attributes and a wagging tail, not that Blaise really cared if they laughed or not as long as Harry was happy.</p><p> </p><p>The next day the entire St. Clair Clan sat together in the stands to cheer for both teams during the Quidditch match. It had caused a bit of shock to see Draco and Ron dressed up in outfits that looked like they had been old jersey of both teams stitched together while Theo and Hermione dressed in their normal school robes but wore each others scarfs. Blaise who was not really a fan of Quidditch did not really change his outfit at all. Harry had also gotten into it as for the first time in a while, outside of classes, Harry was not wearing his onesie but red and gold patterned pants, a silver and green jacket as well as another gift from Luna which was the Lion head wearing a snake as if it was a crown. If Harry press a button on the rim of the hat it would cause multi-colored bubbles to come out the Lions' mouth as the snake gave a cheer. Somehow Luna had found out how to produce a snake hiss that once translated called out "<em>Good Job</em>" which even Big Harry had not found out how she had managed it.</p><p> </p><p>As they watched the game as the rest of the Clan watched the main action Harry showed that just cause he was a Little did not mean he had lost the skills that made him one of the best seekers in the school for years. After only about ten minutes into the game Harry had spotted the snitch and could not figure out why no one was doing anything about it. As the game progresses Harry got a little frustrated that no one was going after the pretty winged ball forcing him out of Little Space. "Ah come on open your eyes Dennis it is right there," Harry called out his eyes never leaving the Snitch as if flew around the pitch. As he called out Draco looked at where he was looking and gave a gasp at finding the snitch making him wish he could send a message to the Slytherin seeker, Jo Lesky, that would work better than just shouting like Harry was doing at the younger Creevy brother.</p><p> </p><p>As the two former seekers watched their replacements speed towards the golden ball after they finally spotted it both boys stood from their seats cheering them on. The crowd finally noticing what was going on began to cheer on the two four years on as with one last shot of speed Dennis was able to grab the Snitch right before Jo did as the stands went wild. Without even thinking about it as he celebrated Dennis's capture of the Snitch Harry turned around feeling his Papa behind him and gave the taller boy a kiss right on the lips. It took Harry a moment to realize what he had done before he drew away blushed a deep crimson and pulling the hat he was wearing down and accidently activating it. Hearing the snake hiss "<em>Good job</em>" caused Harry to blush even more wondering what the other's reaction to the kiss would be. "You big Harry?" Blaise asked using a hand to lift Harry's chin.</p><p>"Yes," Harry said simply still blushing as the other celebrated around them.</p><p>"It is alright Harry,' Blaise said sensing the small turmoil that was happening within Harry. "It was just a kiss."</p><p>"But it was highly inappropriate after all you are the Caregiver to my Little side," Harry said still looking away from the taller male.</p><p>"So, Harry you are not the first Little who has formed a platonic dating relationship with their Caregiver," Blaise explained with a soft smile at the flustered boy. "You do know that Caregivers can find relationships with others outside the ones with their Littles right?" Blaise asked and got a almost sad nod from Harry. "Well most choose not to seek out other relationships being satisfied to care for their Little in both their forms. I am well aware that you would not feel the need to have sex or maybe even be repulsed by it but that is okay after all the romance in the Disney movies we watch they have found love but never do anything." Blaise said thankful more than ever for the Disney movies.</p><p>"You mean it?" Harry asked in such a low voice it was nearly lost under the sounds of celebration from the game happening around them.</p><p>"Of course Harry," Blaise said bending a little to give Harry a quick chasten kiss causing Harry to blush even deeper red even out doing Ron's hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Down with the Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets sick</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ron's POV</strong>
</p><p>After going through his November Heat period Ron woke to the worst flu he had ever had. He had wanted to punch Draco as his mate had gotten rather excited at his sickness, due in part to an old wives tail of when a Male Omega got sick after a Heat they were pregnant. He was not sure if the tail was true or not all he really knew was the flu was so bad he had been bed bound for nearly two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>He had finally got out of his room the night before, though he still was confined to the clan's shared dorm with Draco and the others passing his homework to him. Since he was home the Clan was able to give Neville a break in watching Harry while they were in Potions Class. So it was Ron was resting in the main room a wet cloth over his forehead to curb a headache while Harry, in his Little state, was coloring at the table before the Magic TV.</p><p> </p><p>Ron must have fallen asleep for he suddenly woke up to Harry saying, "Uncle Wonny I don't feel too good." Taking the cloth, long since dry, from his forehead he sat up and saw that Harry's nose was running a little. As Ron still had some Pepper Up Potions to help him get over his flu that he had not opened yet. Picking up his wand Ron summoned a small disposable cup and poured just enough of the health potion to fill only the bottom of the cup handing it to Harry.</p><p>"Here you go Harry drink this and you should feel better in no time," he said with a small smile.</p><p>"Thanks Uncle Wonny," Harry said lifting the small cup to his mouth and drank it in one go before wincing at the taste. "That tasyted like badnees," Harry complained making Ron let out a weak chuckle as he ruffled Harry's hair,</p><p>"That is how you know it is working Harry," Ron said letting out a cough.</p><p>"Okie," Harry said as he went back to his small table to resume his coloring.</p><p>Ron casted a low powered Aguamenti charm to remoisten his cloth and put it back on his forehead hoping his headache would end soon. A few moment later his eyes shot open and he rips the cloth from his head as he hears the sound of Harry being violently ill. Looking over his heart breaks a little seeing Harry curled into a ball grasping his stomach crying. The surface of his table covered in sick including Sammy, which Ron cleaned as best as he could with the Scourgify spell. As he went to comfort Harry he was finally able to understand what Little was crying as he rocked back and forth holding his stomach. "I want Daddy," Harry sobbed shocking Ron a little for he knew that the little referred to Blaise as his Papa not his Daddy, but just chalked it up to what he was experiencing.</p><p>"Don't worry Harry I will get him," Ron said a he sent out two Patronuses one to the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey while the second one he sent down to the Dungeons to let Blaise know.</p><p> </p><p>As he waited for help to arrive Ron just sat next to Harry gently rubbing his back who was alternating between sobs and large hacking coughs as if he was about to puke again. Not wanting the vomit to get anywhere else, knowing even after his cleaning spell they would need to give Sammy a more complete cleaning, Ron summoned Harry's Potion cauldron to use as a sick bucket. Knowing that since Harry had been classified as a Little the cauldron had not been uses since it was cleaned at the end of the last school year, he felt it was large enough to contain any sick Harry produce.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes after he had placed the cauldron the door opened and the school Matron rushed in with her Healer's bag. "What's the emergency Messer Weasly?" she asked setting down her bag beside his homework.</p><p>"Its Harry, Madam Pomfrey," Ron said "he told me he was not feeling good so I poured some of a sealed Pepper Up Potion into a cup and gave it to him. What?" he asked seeing the horrified look on her face.</p><p>Rather than answer Pomfrey pulled out a wand and cast a spell on Harry that made him fully empty out the contents of his stomach causing the little to cry out in pain again. "I know you were trying to help him Messer Weasley, but just like a normal child of Harry's Little age he is too young to handle most health Potions no matter the size of the dose."</p><p> </p><p>Ron's heart plummeted thinking he had really hurt his friend, "I did not do anything that will cause lasting damage did I?"</p><p>"No Messer Weasley the only thing that will have happen is that rather than help heal his cold or flu the Potion will actually make it worse," she said placing a comforting hand the Omega's shoulder. "That is why I am trying to clear out his stomach the more time any of the Potion is in his system the longer he will be sick."</p><p>"I want Daddy," Harry whined between heaving breaths still bent over the cauldron. With a simple wave her wand Pomfrey cleaned the sick out of the cauldron as Blaise rushed in a look of worry on his face.</p><p>"What's going on?" the dark skinned Caregiver asked as he rushed to Harry's side.</p><p>"DADDY!" Harry called turning to Blaise for a moment before he shifted back to the cauldron do let lose another spew of sick as Blaise took over rubbing his back.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems unknowingly Harry was given some Pepper Up while Little," Pomfrey said placing herself between the pair of boys in case Blaise gave his anger at his Little being harmed by Ron.</p><p>"What can we do about it?" Blaise asked in a worried tone.</p><p>"I am afraid there really is nothing you can do just give him plenty of bed rest and keep up with his fluids, especially after this," she said taking out a bottle of just plain water and some small packets. "He may not be able to keep much down for a the rest of the day so use these. I found that the Muggle drink mixes can be used to help both kids and Littles' upset stomach after he throws up. I will let the Headmistress know that you will be out of classes for a while to take care of him." Pomfrey said handing over the packets before leaving them alone.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise gently pulled Harry into his arms as the Little wrapped his arms and legs around the Caregiver feeling horrible and slightly dehydrated. As Blaise carried Harry to their room Ron sent the cauldron turned sick bucket after them as he took the water bottle and a packet and began to mix them together. Reading that the final product would be a grape juice to sooth an upset stomach ages 3 on up. Despite Madam Pomfrey's assurances and Blaise not getting on his case Ron still felt guilty for what he had accidently brought about, though in the back part of his mind he was glad he had found out about what a health Potion did to a child or Little before he had his own kids.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head to get rid of that line of thought Ron grabbed a straw, using his magic to make change it into a crazy shape, placing it into the bottle of grape juice and took it to Blaise and Harry's room. As he walked in the Omega saw that Blaise had tucked Harry into his own bed rather than Harry's with the cauldron in easy reach. Seeing Blaise read a story to the Little, Ron silently handed him the mixture before leaving them both alone.</p><p> </p><p>Once back in the main rooms, and with his worry about Harry pushing back his own feelings of being sick, Ron pulled out a small box and placed on the drink mix packets in so they could easily fine them when they needed them. He than went to the kitchen to pre-prepare some bottles of water from the actual water dispenser not wanting to find out that Littles had an negative reaction to water created by the Aguamenti spell. Than came the hard part and knowing that he would need help grabbed some Floo powder to place a call to the twins.</p><p>"Hey Ron what's up?" George asked once the call went through.</p><p>"Oh hey George I need to ask you and Fred about a Little's stuffed friend," he began.</p><p>"Why not just ask Harry?" Fred asked peeking over his Caregiver's shoulder.</p><p>"Well he is the reason I am asking about it," Ron said telling them about accidently giving Little Harry some Pepper Up leading to Sammy getting covered in sick. "I did clean him with a Scourgify, but I don't want to take any chances of him not being clean enough or what he will say to Harry next time they talk," Ron said knowing better not to refer to the stuffed cat as a living creature in the presence of a Little.</p><p>"Well first off just give Sammy a bath," Fred said pushing George aside a little "and next so he does not tell Harry how awful it was to be covered in sick just us a short term memory charm."</p><p>"Yes that will work, send our love to the little trooper," George said giving the Omega a nod as the call was ended.</p><p> </p><p>Ron walked over to where Sammy laid on his side beside Harry's coloring book, which he was just going to have to throw away cleaned or not, his inner Omega just demanded it, and gently picked up the cat. Knowing that Harry could understand anything said in its presence Ron said, "Well that had to be a little gross lets give you a nice bath." Holding Sammy in the crook of his arms Ron walked over to the sink and with skills he had not know he had actually gave the stuffed cat a bath as if it was a real creature before setting it on the counter top. "All clean now lets get you nice and dry," he said before casting a heating/drying charm on Harry's stuffed friend. Finally feeling a little foolish he pointed his wand at the cat's face and cast a short term memory charm seeing his wand tip blow blue. "Lets get you to Harry he must be missing you," Ron stated as he once more placed the stuff orange cat into the crook of his arm as with an after thought grabbed a new water bottle and mixture heading up to Blaise and Harry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Normal POV.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt awful both too hot and sticky but also cold and clammy. But at least Daddy was with him now placing reading to him about a crazy school that was built to the sky and the classroom at the very top of it. The stories were very funny but it also hurt to laugh even with the grape juice he had been given, but at least his tummy did not hurt that much any more. Taking another sip through the loopy multicolored straw Harry took more grape juice when he Daddy held it up for him. When his Daddy finished the next story in the book Harry asked a question which had been making his head and heart hurt ever since he had thrown up. "I am not in twouble am I Daddy?"</p><p>"Why would you be in trouble?" Blaise asked a little confused.</p><p>"Fow making such a nasty mess and having Uncle Wonny clean it up fow me?" Harry said recalling something similar happening a long time ago.</p><p>"Of course not Harry that type of mess you do not need to worry about cleaning we will always deal with it," Blaise said with a burst of anger at Harry's Muggle family making him once more wish he had done more than just tossed Vernon to the street. His statement caused Harry to give him a weak smile which only grew as Ron walked in with Sammy and and another bottle of water and drink pack. As they had not finished the first bottle Blaise place the new one to the side as he handed Sammy to Harry. The Little immediately took it into his arms giving it a tight hug before placing it beside him on the opposite side from the sick bucket.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise did admit the red headed Omega had some quick thinking using the cauldron for such a thing as it was designed to be easily cleaned and was able to hold more inside it than it looked like it could. With a slight nod of thanks to Ron, Blaise turned back to the book to begin to read chapter twenty-two entitled The Three Erics. He was glad he had taken Hermione's advice in getting Muggle Children books when purchased new Little items for Harry based on how much a kick his Little was getting from <em>Sideways Stories from Wayside School</em>. Blaise had made it to the twenty-seventh chapter before he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep clutching Sammy tightly to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Placing a hand on his Little's head he found Harry still felt a bit hot so he summoned a small hand towel and cast a charm on it so it would feel cool placed it on Harry's forehead, only to swear that some steam came off of it. Feeling as if he could use a drink himself Blaise cast a monitoring charm on Harry as he got out of the chair he had occupied for the last hour or so and made his way to the main room. "How's Harry doing?" Hermione asked having seeing him quietly close the door behind him.</p><p>"Still a little hot but at least he is sleeping now," Blaise said waking to the kitchen and grabbing himself a Butterbeer.</p><p>"Look man I am really sorry if I had know that would have happened I never would have given him the Potion," Ron said from his spot curled in Ron's arms.</p><p>"It is alright Ron I didn't even know that would happen, and I most likely would have done the same thing myself," Blaise admitted taking the open seat close to his and Harry's room. "Oh he loved those books you suggested by the way," he said turning to Hermione who had gone back to doing her homework sitting between Theo's lags.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry slept for a good three hours before he woke up with a small coughing fit which woke up Blaise who was sleeping in the chair nearby. After the fit ended Blaise held out some more drinks for the Little, this one being orange juice, which Harry almost finished in one gone before needing help to leave the bed to go the bathroom. After helping to the toilet Blaise let Harry do his business as he went back to check cauldron again to get rid of any vomit inside. Since there was none Blaise saw it as a good signs as he went back to help Harry wash up and return to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Once Harry was tucked back under the covers Blaise checked him out again finding that Harry was just a little higher than his normal health temperature. "Do you want another drink Harry?" he asked.</p><p>"Nu-un," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I am hungwy though."</p><p>"Let me go make you something then Harry," Blaise said giving the other a gentle kiss to his forehead, feeling it was a lot cooler than when he had last touched it.</p><p>As Blaise made his way to the kitchens wondering what type of food to serve the sick Little that would be easy for them to take he saw a bowl resting on the kitchen counter with a note attached. Lifting the note he saw it was from Ron.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Blaise made this for you in case Harry feels hungry during the night. Madam Pomfrey did say that Muggles did have some good methods for sick kids, and Hermione told us Chicken noodle soup help her when she was sick as a kid. Everything is prepared so all you need to do is cast a reheating charm on it.- Ron</em>
</p><p>Silently thanking the members of the clan again Blaise grabbed the bowl of soup, a couple of spoons and a hand towel (just in case) before heading back to his and Harry's room. As he pushed open the door he found Harry had shifted in bed so that head was sitting up talking to Sammy for a bit, discussing the book, before one of them noticed him lead to Harry to smile up at him. "How he loved that smile," Blaise thought to himself as rather than take the seat he settled down next to Harry on the bed with the bowl in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Casting a quick heating charm on it until the soup began to steam a little Blaise dipped a spoon in to stir the soup before lifting it up and holding it for Harry to eat from. Evidently he heated it a little too much for Harry started to wave his hands in front of his mouth saying "Too hot Daddy."</p><p>"I am sorry Harry," Blaise said passing over a new drink, fruit punch, before he held up the next spoonful of soup. Before holding it to Harry he breathed on it slightly to cool it off making Harry smile again as he eat the soup. The dark skinned Caregiver had planned on just blowing on the second spoonful and using a cooling charm on the rest but seeing the smile from Harry he could not help but blow on the next few spoonful's of soup again until it was a more manageable temperature for the Little.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was able to eat over half the bowl of soup before he told Blaise he was full. Setting the half full bowl to the side, under a stasis spell, Blaise picked up the book he had been reading to Harry and started where they had left off with Harry leaning into his side. After he finished of the first book he grabbed the second book in the series, but only got through a few chapters before Harry had fallen back to sleep snuggled to Blaise' side. Giving the Little another kiss to his forehead Blaise himself settled down to sleep as well.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise woke up at around eight the next morning to the sounds of movement. Opening his eyes he saw Harry looking like his normal healthy self. "Well someone looks better," he said only to notice that his voice sounded odd.</p><p>"I was afraid of that," Harry said evidently out of Little Space.</p><p>"Afraid of what?" Blaise asked as he coughed a few times.</p><p>"Afraid that as you took care of my little side you might get sick as well," Harry said kissing Blaise's forehead this time. "We are still excused from classes with everyone still thinking I am sick so this time I shall take care of you," Harry said with a smile which Blaise could only happily return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Harry sickness did not really last that long but did not feel up to writing it lasting more than a single night.  Also know that I did not go much into the start of Blaise and Harry's QPR but have had the idea Harry getting sick for a while and saw him either getting it in Little Space or slipping into it after getting sick so did not see any advance in their relationship until I actually wrote a chapter for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The "Big" Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Blaise finally have their date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was feeling rather frustrated with his Little Side at the moment, which had keep him Big for the last couple of days. Ever since Harry and Blaise had cared for each other while they had been sick the pair had tried to go out on a date, only for his Little side to interfere each time. Harry just wanted to go on an actual date with Blaise and stay Big through the whole thing. The first time they had tried to date it had been the Hogsmead visit right before the Yule Break, but seeing all the decorations had lead to him easily slip into Little Space. Their next attempt had been a weekend shortly after they had returned to Hogwarts and had started out rather well. Harry had had a fun time during the date walking through the village hand and hand with Blaise. Maybe a little too much fun as he had slipped into Little Space and had ended up skipping down the lane asking his Daddy to a toy he had seen in the window.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry had found out in the months since his presenting, a part from the time he had blocked the Little Side, he tended to stay Little most of the time. Only going Big maybe once every month or so. This fact alone made it hard enough to schedule time for a date, but when he keep slipping from the dates he was getting more and more annoyed which was of course keeping him Big. As he was Big it gave him time to plan on how to prevent himself from slipping during the date. He did not want to let his frustration about the situation be the reason he stayed Big on the date thinking that would make the event he was so looking forward to become a bad memory.</p><p> </p><p>It took him nearly a week of staying Big before he suddenly came up with some inspiration leading him to have a meeting with Draco. Due to his possible solution for the date Harry knew that he would need to get approval of it first. Not wanting to spoil the surprise for Blaise that left Draco as leader of their Clan. To say the young Alpha was shocked at the request of the one on one Clan Meeting would be an understatement. Due to Harry being a Little he was never expecting to attend normal Clan Meeting, even while Big, so the he had no idea about the proper protocol as he stepped into Draco and Ron's room to see the blonde Alpha setting at his desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah Harry come in come in what can I do for you?" Draco asked swiveling his chair to face Harry.</p><p>"Hello Draco I need your permission on something," Harry said standing awkwardly before he sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"If this is about you dating Blaise of course you have my permission," Draco said with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you but it is more that than," Harry said "we have already tried a couple of times, but each time I slipped into Little Space."</p><p>"Go on," Draco said after Harry was quite for a few moments.</p><p>"I came up with an idea on how to not only make sure I am Big on the day for a date but also stop myself from slipping. From the plan I think I might need permission to actually do it." he stated as he began to tap one of his feet on the floor.</p><p>"Why would you need my permission for these plans?" Draco asked. "Would these plans hurt you in any way?"</p><p>"I don't think so, but my plans involved basically blocking my Little Side." he said.</p><p>"Exactly what are these plan's Harry?" Draco said leaning forward a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Well to stay Big I wish to be dress in some of the clothing I wore from the time I was blocking myself. Nothing too extreme maybe just one of my darker robes with some of those spikes added to the shoulder blades," Harry said.</p><p>"I guess that would be alright but rather than the spikes what about a bracelet with, oh what was that creatures name oh yes Scar, on it." Draco suggest.</p><p>"That brings to the other idea," Harry said. "I thought that to make sure I was Big on the day of the date I could but an alarm on my wand to wake up to."</p><p>"Since you say it connects to the item let me guess the alarm would be the song "Be Prepared," Draco said making Harry give him a slight nod.</p><p> </p><p>They had found out just a bit ago when Remus had sent one of the newer Disney Movies. As usual the group had gathered around the magical TV and Video player to watch it. Little Harry had instantly fallen in love seeing more animated "kitty' on the screen giggling as the small kitties had begun to sing "I just can't wait to be King." Shortly afterwards when the movie's antagonist began his son that the change of tone and colon on the screen had shifted Harry right back into Big Space. Since then just hearing the song had become a trigger to get him out of Little Space no matter how deep he was in it. After some talk with Hermione, Harry found one of the possible reasons that the song scared him was the hyenas goose stepping as they marched past Scar dug up memories from his time in his Muggle school when they had learned about Hitler's Nazi forces. During his time in school after watching the Nazi forces marching in such order had scared young Harry causing him nightmares for a couple of days, replacing the bright green flashes of his parent's deaths for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"So not only do you want to block your shift but you want to purposely trigger yourself so that you wake up Big for your date?" Draco asked.</p><p>"I know it sounds bad but I just want a real date with Blaise." Harry said with a pleading tone in his voice.</p><p>"I can under stand that Harry I just want to make sure you thought this all through," Draco said rolling his chair over so he could reach over an pat Harry's knee.</p><p>"He is worth it," Harry said grabbing Draco's hand with both of his. "Please let me do this Draco."</p><p>"Alright Harry you have my permission though if I may I have an addition to your plan," Draco said with a smile as he gently pulled his hand free and ran it over Harry's cheek.</p><p>"What is it Uncle?" Harry asked showing he had begun to slip back into Little Space.</p><p>"I think on the day you choose to have your date you sleep with Aunt Hermione."</p><p>"Why?" Harry asked</p><p>"That way when you get ready it can be a surprise," Draco said trying to phrase it in a way that the Little could understand. "But we must keep it a secret," Draco said placing a finger to his lips making Harry give an overenthusiastic nod of his head bringing his hands to his mouth and letting out a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>While he had Harry keep the secret about the plans for the date Draco did go to Blaise to find out when the next date Blaise and Harry had picked out to go on. Being told that Harry had suggested the next Hogsmead Visit, which as it happened landed on Valentines day weekend. Though to keep Harry's secret during the weekly Clan meeting, before Blaise had shown up, to discuss the plans for Harry to remain Big for the date so the other did not worry about what Harry did to get ready for the date. Also asking if Hermione would be willing to let Harry sleep in her room the day before the date. Hermione having seen how much Harry had wanted to have this date had agreed and had even placed the alarm on her own wand so they did not have to wait for Harry to be Big again to set it on his own wand.</p><p> </p><p>On the Saturday of the Hogsmead visit both Hermione and Harry woke up to "Be Prepared" coming from her the girl's wand. Harry was rather thankful of this as he had been in Little Space since his meeting with Draco to help plan for the date Since he had been in Hermione's room they had also laid out some of his more formal, and thus scratchy, robes in a dark color as well as some cufflinks with not only a stuffed Scar but also a stuffed hyena. Slipping them on his wrist after putting on his robes he ran a hand though his hair and wished Hermione good morning. Hermione blushed a little still in her underwear, not that Harry seemed to notice as he quickly left the room</p><p> </p><p>The night before after Little Harry had fallen asleep Draco had let Blaise know that Harry had take some precautions for the date and not to be worried about it. Of course Blaise could not help but get worried, as would anyone who was told by someone "not to worry," but he trusted his friend and Clan leader. When Blaise had gone to sleep the night before having grown accustomed to sleeping in the same room of someone since he had presented. That plus wondering what steps Harry had taken for the date lead the dark skinned Caregiver to a restless night and an early morning arriving at the table as Ron was in the middle of making breakfast. To his surprise Harry was already sitting at the table, though he was fighting off a yawn. Looking over at him Blaise gave a inner sigh of relief seeing the only change was that he was wearing a less than colorful rob and and a pair of small stuffed animals on his wrist. "Morning Harry," Blaise said sitting down beside the other boy and giving him a small kiss to the forehead.</p><p>"Morning Blaise," Harry said smiling up at him as Blaise noticed that Harry had neither Sammy or Yeontan were no where in sight.</p><p>"So are you two ready for your date?" Ron asked putting some food on both their plates</p><p>"I think so," Harry said hoping that all his precautions worked in his favor letting him have an actual date with the other male.</p><p>"So what are you both planning to do today?" Ron said coming back with his morning cup of flavored coffee.</p><p>"As far as I know we are just going around Hogsmead like any other dating couple why?" Harry asked.</p><p>"No reason just wondering," Ron said giving his best friend a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Since they were in their last year each of them could actually leave for the village at any time during the weekend so they did not have to wait for a member of staff to let them go after the normal breakfast for the rest of the castle. So rather than go down the the Great Hall where their was a chance of meeting Ginny who had gotten surprisingly worse after she had heard about Harry to date Blaise when he was not in Little Space. Slipping Harry's hand into the crock of his arm Blaise lead Harry down to the village a smile on his face. Blaise had been rather happy when Draco had told him the night before that Harry had plans to stave off his Little Side during the date. He loved Little Harry with all his heart but he also had been wanting this date as much as Harry did.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the village and seeing several other Seventh Year Students Blaise lead Harry around the village stopping at the Weasley Twins new shop that had replaced the Zonok's storefront from previous years, as due to the time not many stores were actually open yet. The pair had fun just window shopping the products in the store laughing as they talked about how they would use some of the items for sale if they could easily get away with it. As they noticed more Hogwarts students arriving the pair headed out of the place and back to the main street. Deciding to do explore more of the Magical village outside the main street the pair headed down one of the side streets and found an actual gym. As Harry had never thought of such a place being in the Magical World talked Blaise into checking it out basically dragging the taller male into the place.</p><p> </p><p>As they stepped inside they saw that the place had some actually people in it seeing Theo working out as Hermione looked on with a smile on her face. Seeing them enter Theo dropped down from the chin up bar he had been on and flexed a little. "No longer such a bunny now am I Harry," Theo teased making Harry roll his eyes since he had been told that his Little Side had told the others that Theo had looked like a bunny.</p><p>"No Theo can't say I can think of any form of rabbits that have a six pack," Harry said making Blaise and Hermione laugh before Harry and Blaise left to continue their date to leave the Theo and Hermione on their own date.</p><p> </p><p>After leaving Hermione and Theo at the gym they continued to explore more of the the side street finding other shops which might not normally interest students including some fabric stores, one for camera supplies that Harry made a note to tell Colin about latter knowing how much the younger boy liked taking photos, as well as a grocery store to buy food stuff. As they poked their head into the place they found Ron leading Draco, who was carrying a basket of the food they were planning to buy. Seeing them Draco gave them eyes as if wishing they would rescue him making Harry and Blaise give him a jaunty wave leaving him to his fate. The pair shared a laugh as they walked back to the main street since it was nearly the time that the Three Broomsticks was to open.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a corner booth the pair ordered some pretzel bite appetizers and some Butterbeer. Madam Rosemerta gave Harry a look before he let her know that he was not little so that she gave him a full bottle of the drink rather than a small cup of the stuff. With a nod she left to fulfill their orders getting the pair just talk. You would think that basically living together they would not really have much to talk about but with the amount of time that Harry was in Little Space he was still learning about the other boy. As their food and drinks arrived Blaise was talking about his old dog which Harry had named his second stuffed friend after. It seems that Blaise had gotten the dog when he was younger and had hated to leave him behind when he had started Hogwarts due to them only allowing cats, rats, frogs, and owls. Harry had patted Blaise arm seeing the sadness etched on the other's face from having to say goodbye to his dog while he was at school.</p><p> </p><p>After they finished the food and drink the pair left the place not wanting to take up space in the popular place for most students. To avoid the crowd Harry lead Blaise to the Shrieking Shack. "Are you sure about this Harry?" Blaise asked as Harry lead him right to the front door of the place.</p><p>"Yeah it is fine," Harry said leading the worried Caregiver into the building, whose mouth fell open seeing the actual well appointed hallway. "There are poltergeist here in truth the place was created during my parents time for Papa Remus when he transformed into a wolf while he was at school. I was him that the villagers heard and to make sure no one would come to check it out Professor Dumbledore helped spread the story about the poltergeist. A few years ago Papa Remus, Mama Tonks and Papa Sirius came to fix the place up in case I need a place to get away from everyone. Even Hermione and Ron did not know about the change," Harry said as he guided Blaise into a comfortable sitting room.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than going back outside Blaise and Harry had spent the time before lunch snuggled up in one of the couches in the room just chatting about random stuff from Blaise's childhood growing up as the son of a former Italian Minister of Magic, which she abdicated after Blaise's father had died. Harry for his part keep away from most of the abuse he had received from the Dursleys focusing on some of his happier memory growing up such as the times he would hide in the library where he discovered his love of reading. Blaise made a note of some of the books Harry mentioned thinking that they might be good gifts to give to Little Harry when he had earned a reward. Harry was more free with the years he had lived with his new parents loving having a triad of people who really loved him and took care of him. Blaise pulled Harry tighter to him as Harry said hoping Harry knew that more than just his three new parents loved him with not only their clan but also all their extended families.</p><p> </p><p>To take Harry mind off some of his bad memories lest he slip despite all the precautions he had taken Blaise started up a discussion of what they would do after leaving Hogwarts. Granted that as a Little Harry did not have that many prospects of a job there were some places that would hire him. Harry admitted that he knew with the amount of time he was in Little Space it would be hard to find a job, but he had long since gotten over his dream of being an Auror anyway and would rather work in a hospital or museum. Blaise smiled as he told him that such places actually hired Littles so that they could test out children aged activities and would keep the attention of younger people. Harry smiled hoping he could actually get hired at one of the places not wanting to just lounge around his house while playing around, though he and Blaise did have the money to do that if they so wished</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry I ended the chapter so abruptly but could not think of anything else to do on the date and have wanted to post this for a while so if I get inspired I may finished the date latter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>